La rose des Volturi
by maritsa21
Summary: Comment cela a put se produire! Comment ma vie a-t-elle put basculer si vite, un jour j'étais tout...le lendemain plus rien. Tout ça c'est à cause de lui! Je suis Angélica Di Rosebourg et quand les pétales de la rose pourpre tomberons un à un notre amour deviendra éternel.
1. Le temps de l'insouciance

La Rose des volturi.

**Notes de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde, alors pour commencer je dirai que je débute en écriture et sur Fanfiction. Je suis une fan de Twilight en particulier des Volturi (et le couple Edward et Bella je l'ai en horreur!) Je suis totalement folle du personnage d'Aro et j'ai donc décidé d'écrire sur lui. **

**Il vous faut également savoir que j'écris cette fiction en partenariat avec **_Lamia22_**. Comme on le dit : deux cerveaux valent mieux qu'un !**

**Les différents personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf quelques un que vous allaient découvrir. Cette histoire se base aussi sur des faits historique.**

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture !**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Un soir d'hiver, en 1691 Italie, dans la belle ville de Rome...Il neigeait pour la première fois depuis de très longues années. La lune était pleine, le ciel étoilé, cette nuit était vraiment magnifique. Dans un des palais du Roi Vittorrio, Amadéo, De Sardaigne, sa maîtresse la comtesse Jeanne était en train d'accoucher de leur deuxième enfants. Le premier enfant le prince William âgé de quatre ans attendait discrètement derrière la porte la venue du bébé. Les femmes de chambre aidaient la comtesse dans cette épreuve difficile.

-Poussez, madame poussez ! Dit une des dames. La comtesse criait de douleur. Je vois la tête, encore un effort madame. Poursuivit la femme.

-Le roi vient d'arriver, madame. Dit une autre.

-Je n'en peux plus ! Soupira la comtesse.

-Poussez encore une fois madame. L'encouragea la sage-femme.

La comtesse poussa encore une fois de toute ses forces sa peau brillait de sueur par l'effort.

-Je l'ai ! Dit la sage-femme. Elle saisit l'enfant l'extirpa des entrailles de sa mère.

-Oh ! Merci mon dieu ! Soupira un fois de plus la comtesse à bout de force.

-Voilà une bien curieuse demoiselle, regardez elle ne pleure pas. Remarquait l'une des femmes de chambre.

-Oh ! Elle est magnifique, une vrai petite perle. Dit une autre attendrit.

-Laissez-moi la voir ! Ordonna la comtesse.

On lava la jeune princesse en l'observant minutieusement, puis ne constatant anomalie on l'enveloppa dans du linge propre et on la donna à sa mère.

-C'est une bien belle petite fille, madame, félicitation.

-C'est ma foi vrai, répondit-elle, faite prévenir sa majesté.

-Bien madame ! La femme de chambre poussa la porte et vit le petit prince, celui-ci recula timidement.-Oh ! Monsieur, mais que faîtes vous là ?

-Qui y a t-il ? Demanda la comtesse.

-C'est le jeune prince, madame. Répondit la femme, dois-je le reconduire dans sa chambre ?

-Non qu'il entre ! Dit-elle en souriant d'attendrissement.

Le petit prince entra, salua sa mère et dit : - Désolé, maman, mais je souhaitais voir le bébé.

-Je comprend William, venez près de moi mon chéri. Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

William s'avança dans la chambre éclairé par des bougies et le feu chaleureux dans la cheminée, il monta sur le lit en saisissant la main de sa mère et regarda l'enfant endormie dans ses bras.

-Mon chéri, je vous présente votre petite sœur. Dit-elle en souriant, pleine de fierté.

-Elle est si mignonne, maman et si petite. Dit le petit garçon émerveillé.

-Oui, c'est vrai, elle est fragile c'est pourquoi je souhaite que vous la protégez mon fils.

-Oui, maman je vous le promet. Le jeune prince caressait le joue de sa petite sœur et elle ouvrit les yeux. Toutes les personnes présente regardaient la scène avec émerveillement. La petite sourit à son frère.

-Oh ! Regardez maman elle me sourit ! Dit-il au comble de la joie.

-Parce qu'elle sait qui vous êtes.

-Mais comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

La comtesse allait lui répondre, mais un domestique entra et dit: -Sa majesté le roi ! Ce dernier entra dans la chambre. Toutes les dames honneur et serviteurs s'inclinèrent devant lui même le jeune prince.

-Majesté ! Le salua la comtesse.

-Madame, dit-il en souriant, il s'approchait d'elle, puis-je ? Demanda-t-il en tendant les bras.

-Bien sûr, dit-elle en lui tendant l'enfant.

Le roi prit la petite dans ses bras et l'observa attentivement. Elle était si adorable, avec une petite touffe de cheveux brun et de merveilleux yeux couleur chocolat, la petite princesse abordait d'ailleurs un jolie sourire qui conquit tout de suite le cœur de son père.

-Quelle belle enfant, le roi rendit son sourire à sa fille. C'est un ange, dit le roi, il regarda le ciel par la fenêtre. Il neige quelle belle nuit pour venir au monde. -Jeanne, vous avez mit au monde un ange. Celle-ci sourit. -Elle as votre sourire regardez.

-Comment allez-vous l'appeler papa ? Demanda le prince. Le roi regarda attentivement son fils et lui sourit.

-Et bien, mon fils je vous laisse l'honneur de choisir le premier nom de ce petit ange.

Le petit garçon tapa joyeusement des mains :-Justement, papa j'avais pensé à « Angélica ».

-« Angélica » répéta pensivement le roi, il observa sa fille. Ce prénom lui va à merveille, qu'en pensez-vous ma chère Jeanne ?

-Ce prénom est ravissant. Mais puis-je choisir le deuxième prénom ?

-Bien sûr, douce Jeanne.

-Je souhaitais l'appeler « Rose », comme la rose dans le jardin qui bravait la froidure. Elle possédera la force de cette rose. Je le sens ! Dit-elle avec conviction.

-Cela me va, et bien moi je choisis pour troisième et dernier prénom « Bella » Comme cette merveilleuse nuit !

-Qu'il en soit ainsi. Dit Jeanne.

Le roi resta songeur un instant puis murmura pour lui-même:- Angélica, Rose, Bella, princesse Di Rosebourg...Il embrassa sa fille sur le front, qui c'était déjà endormis dans ses bras.

Le Roi s'assit aux côtés de Jeanne et de son fils. Le jeune prince, qui regardait sa sœur avec adoration, lui prit délicatement la main.

-Ma petite sœur chérie, je te promet de veiller sur toi, aussi longtemps que Dieu me le permettra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Huit ans plus tard : Le 28 mai 1699.**

_**Point de vue d'Angélica.**_

C'était une belle journée de printemps au Manoir Di Rosebourg dans la région de Toscane. La princesse et son frère avaient bien grandi depuis, les deux jouaient ensemble dans le parc du manoir.

-William attend moi ! Dis-je.

-Il faut courir plus vite Angélica. Me dit-il en souriant. Sinon nous n'y arriverons jamais, aller donne-moi la main.

Je saisi immédiatement sa main et nous nous remirent à courir. Quand nous furent enfin arrivés à l'entrée du manoir je pus voir ma nourrice Cécilia qui nous attendait. En voyant l'état de nos vêtements elle s'exclama :

-Ciel ! Mais enfin que vous était-ils arrivés ?

-Je suis tombée de l'arbre dans le parc nourrice. Expliquai-je. Mais heureusement William m'a sauvé ! Dis-je en regardant mon frère comme si je voyais un héros !

-Oh mon dieu ! Mais mon prince votre sœur n'a que huit ans, vous vous en avez douze, pourquoi l'avoir laissé faire cette folie ?

Mon frère eu l'air honteux:- Veuillez me pardonner Cécilia, mais le temps d'une seconde elle était déjà partit et...

-Il ne faut pas en vouloir à William nourrice, c'est ma faute je ne recommencerais plus promis !

Cécilia soupira puis leur fit enfin un sourire.

-Très bien, je ne peux rien te refuser de toute façon. Mais l'heure passe et le Roi votre père ne tardera pas à arriver, vite ! Venez vous changer tout les deux.

_Plus tard dans la chambre d'Angélica :_

-Pourquoi père me laisse ici si longtemps ?

-Parce qu'il à peur pour ta vie ma chérie. Dit doucement Cécilia.

-Pourquoi ? Insistais-je.

-Pour plein de raison, tu es encore un peu jeune pour comprendre, Voilà ! J'ai terminé. Dit-elle en nouant le dernier ruban de ma robe. Viens te voir dans le miroir, regarde comme tu es jolie !

Je portais une magnifique robe bleu ciel, Cécilia ne cessait de me dire que le bleu mettait mes cheveux brin en valeur, c'est vrai que j'étais jolie. Je fit un sourire éclatant à ma nourrice.

-Allez voir le Roi maintenant, il doit être impatient de vous voir.

J'ai toujours vécu loin de la cour et les visites de mon père étaient rare. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à m'instruire, à jouer avec William...et dormir ! J'adorais dormir, le monde des rêves était mon seul échappatoire depuis que ma mère s'était enfuit et avait disparut en France. Heureusement j'avais Cécilia et mon William.

Je sortis subitement de mes pensés quand je m'aperçus que j'étais arrivée devant la porte du salon, déjà je frétillais de bonheur à l'idée de voir enfin mon père.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Depuis lors la vie s'écoula lentement avec ses hauts et ses bas. À l'âge de 12 ans Angélica fut présentée officiellement à la cour et fut légitimée elle et son frère par le Roi. Elle eu aussi comme tutrice une certaine Madame Di Firenze une comtesse chargée par le Roi ''d'armer'' la jeune princesse contre la cour en lui apprenant à se défendre et à s'imposer pour pouvoir analyser les gens et ne pas se laisser manipuler. _

_Ayant reçu malgré elle à la fois l'éducation d'une femme et celle d'un homme, Angélica apprit également comment l'on dirige un état et par conséquent devint vite une conseillère avisée pour son père contre l'avis de ses ministres. Puis vers ses 17 ans elle s'enfuit du couvent où son père l'avait placé contre sa volonté, cédant au nouveau caprice de sa fille le Roi confia la responsabilité d'Angélica à son fils William pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. _

_Cependant une guerre éclata entre l'Italie et la France quand la princesse eu 19 ans, le Roi l'envoya alors secrètement, pour la protéger, dans une riche demeure qu'il lui avait offert à Volterra._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**31 août 1710 : point de vue Angélica.**

Cela fait maintenant six jours que je suis arrivée à Volterra, il y a quelque chose de mystérieux dans cette ville. Elle est certes magnifique, mais elle dégage une sorte d'aura ténébreuse, curieusement les gens ne sorte jamais la nuit et semble se méfier des étrangers. Bien sûr personne dans cette ville sait que je suis ici ! Seul mon garde du corps Orlando et ma nourrice Cécilia et aussi les domestiques de la maison sont au courant. Je vais repartir en Sardaigne dans deux semaines, mais avant ça...je compte bien m'amuser un peu.

Je m'avançais alors vers la fenêtre de ma chambre, qui donnait vue sur la grande place au centre de la ville, juste en face il y avait une grande tour avec une horloge, elle allait bientôt sonner midi.

La place était très animée aujourd'hui, les gens dansaient, riaient, je les enviais tellement, eux au moins il n'était pas enfermé par cette belle journée.

Soudain il me vint une idée ! Pourquoi n'irais-je pas danser avec eux, incognito.

- Cécilia ! Appelais-je.

Elle mit quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans ma chambre.

-Vous m'avez appelé princesse ?

-Oui Cécilia, trouve moi des vêtements de paysanne pour que je puisse aller danser sur la place.

Cécilia me regarda avec des yeux rond tel un hibou, elle semblait à la fois surprise et indignée !

-Mais enfin princesse ! Quelle idée ! Ce n'est pas là votre place.

-Je veux juste danser, m'amuser. Je m'ennuie tellement ici et puis Orlando m'accompagnera.

Elle voulu protester mais je la regardais droit dans les yeux.

-Et sache que ce n'est pas négociable ! Je veux aller sur la place et j'irai ! Dis-je en me forçant à prendre un ton autoritaire.

Cécilia fit une moue boudeuse, mais n'insista pas davantage, connaissant suffisamment le tempérament enflammé de la princesse.

-Bien. Soupira t-elle. Mais juste une heure dans ce cas et Orlando ne vous lâchera pas !

-Merci. Dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

_Quelques minutes plus tard :_

-Voilà ! S'exclama Cécilia. Une vrai petite dame du peuple. Je ris. C'est quand même une jolie robe, continua t-elle. Un corset rouge, jupon marron rouge, manches blanche et bouffantes...vous êtes magnifique, on dirait une zingara.

En effet j'étais magnifique, je sens que comme toujours je vais en séduire plus d'un. Mes beaux cheveux brun foncés tombaient en de belles boucles dans mon dos.

Je tournais alors la tête vers Cécilia:-Merci, je peux y aller maintenant ?

-Bien sûr, allez vous amuser, mais par pitié pas d'imprudence ! Et revenez bien dans une heure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Plus tard, sur la place de Volterra :_

Orlando n'était pas très rassuré à l'idée que je sorte ainsi, il ne me lâchait donc pas une seconde, c'est un jeune officier de 27 ans et plutôt bel homme à vrai dire, je crois même qu'il est un peu amoureux de moi, il ne me l'a jamais dit bien sûr mais son côté protecteur, ses regards fervents et les doux sourires qu'il me dédiait m'amenais à le croire.

Dès mon arrivée sur la place on m'a tout de suite remarqué, plusieurs hommes me demandèrent de danser avec eux, ce que je fis volontiers. J'entraînais même Orlando dans la ronde, ne supportant pas de le voir tout le temps à l'écart. Nous nous mirent à danser une danse typiquement gitane tout les deux et bientôt un cercle se fit autour de nous, lui et moi n'y prêtions pas vraiment attention et dansâmes à un rythme endiablé. Mon garde du corps était un excellent danseur, je riais au éclats, ma robe tournoyait, mes cheveux volèrent dans tout les sens, je me sentais libre ! À cet instant je n'étais plus une princesse...j'étais seulement moi, Angélica.

Nous attirions tout les regards, les gens devaient sans doute penser que nous étions un couple, mais peu importe au moins je ne me ferai pas aborder par des gens peu fréquentable. Tout à coup la musique s'accéléra et nos mouvements se firent plus souple et encore plus rapide.

Quand la danse s'acheva Orlando et moi haletions, essoufflés mais nous fumes récompensés par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Nous nous inclinions pour saluer le public puis Orlando me rappela poliment que nous devions rentrer. Je fit une petite moue déçu, mais je le suivi sans protester.

Pourtant, au moment où nous passâmes devant le Palazzo, je m'arrêtais, comme pétrifiée...je me sentais soudainement observée. Je levais donc la tête vers l'imposant bâtiment, tout de suite mon regard fut attiré sur une fenêtre de l'édifice, je ne m'étais pas trompée, il y avait bien une personne qui m'observait !

Il s'agissait d'un homme, il me fixait intensément et quand mon regard croisa le sien je fus soudain incapable de détourner la tête. A voir ces vêtements il s'agissait sûrement d'un noble à n'en point douter ! Ses cheveux étaient noirs et lui arrivait aux épaules, sa peau était tellement pale. Je ne pouvais me l'expliquer mais cet homme m'attirai, il était d'une beauté surnaturelle. J'avançai donc, sans le quitter des yeux, de quelques pas vers le Palazzo, soudain il me sourit.

-Madame ! M'appela soudain Orlando qui s'était rendu compte que je ne le suivait pas. Il faut partir.

-Je viens. Je regardai encore une fois l'homme à la fenêtre et lui sourit à mon tour, il me contempla complètement fasciné, puis je me mis à courir pour rejoindre Orlando et rentrer à la maison.

_xxx_

_Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez pour un début ? j'espère que ça vous a plût. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._


	2. Qui êtes-vous?

**Point de vue d'Aro :**

J'étais dans mes appartements privés, plongé dans ma lecture. Les affaires du monde vampirique étant réglés que pouvais-je faire d'autre. C'était un jour comme les autres, pourtant cela faisait quelques heures que la musique des humains sur la place me perturbait dans ma lecture. Fâché, je refermais brusquement mon livre et alla regarder par la fenêtre quoi ou qui pouvait bien provoquer une telle effervescence chez ces idiots d'humains.

Étrange...ce n'était pas un jour de fête, aucune cérémonie, de mariage, de baptême, non rien ! Je regardais d'abord de droite à gauche mais mon attention fut vite attiré sur le centre de la place. La foule d'humain avait formé un curieux cercle dans lequel se trouvait un couple de danseurs. Grâce à ma vision de vampire je pus aisément détailler les deux humains. Il avait un grand homme d'une trentaines d'années environs, à la chevelure dorée simplement attachés à l'arrière de sa tête, les yeux vert, un homme en pleine force de l'âge.

Mais ce qui était le plus charment dans ce couple s'était la danseuse. Cette jeune humaine était de loin l'une des plus délicieuse créature qu'il est jamais vu. Elle avait une silhouette encore juvénile mais gracile et attirante. Une luxuriante chevelure bouclée brun foncé, les traits de son visage étaient fins et harmonieux. Cette curieuse jeune femme avait la beauté d'un ange.

Étrangement elle seule semblait sortir du décor, elle avait quelque chose de différent...d'hypnotique. Ces vêtements cependant démontraient qu'elle ne devait être qu'une simple paysanne. Tout à coup je sentis mon corps frissonner, étrange, je ne me souviens point de la dernière fois où cela m'est arrivé. Tout en la détaillant je ressentis une violente soif de sang me saisir. Une simple paysanne...aussi belle soit-elle il ne devrait point être difficile de l'attirer dans le Palazzo.

Plus je la regardait plus mon envie de goûter son sang devenait forte, quand l'occasion se présentera j'enverrais un garde me l'amener. Soudain les applaudissements de la foule me sortirent de mes pensés, j'observais alors attentivement l'officier et la paysanne sortir du cercle puis s'éloigner de la place. Ils passèrent juste devant le Palazzo quand subitement la jeune femme s'arrêta, l'officier ne l'ayant pas remarqué avait continué sa route. Comme si elle avait sentit mon regard sur elle elle tourna lentement la tête dans ma direction. Elle me vit et sembla m'évaluer soigneusement, la jeune femme avait de magnifiques yeux chocolat bordé de cils brun immense. Son regard était intense et perçant. Puis elle s'approcha encore un peu plus, attendri par ce si beau visage je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire.

-Madame ! Appela soudainement l'officier de tout à l'heure.

Étrange, depuis quand un officier appelait une simple paysanne ''Madame'', il devrait plutôt l'appeler par son prénom surtout si elle était son amante. Cette idée curieusement fit naître en moi une certaine frustration. La jeune femme répondit d'un signe de tête à l'officier puis me regarda de nouveau. Elle me rendit mon sourire, brusquement je sentis comme un battement provenant de mon cœur mort, je lui lançais un regard fasciné quand je ne sais pour quelle obscure raison elle partie en courant. Je la suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les rues avec l'officier.

Très bien, j'enverrai Démétri la retrouver. Je veux savoir qui elle est, je veux tout savoir ! Je m'adossais contre le mur m'étonnant de ne jamais avoir remarqué cette jeune femme auparavant. Ma gorge me brûlait, il fallait que Démétri me l'amène et au plus vite. Je relevait la tête bien décidé. - Je la veux ! Dis-je fermement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Point de vue d'Angelica :**

Depuis ce jour là, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à cet homme. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi m'avait-il dévisagé ainsi ? Je sursautais soudainement quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte de ma chambre.

-Entrez ! Dis-je.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la domestique:-Bonsoir votre Altesse, je viens voir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose avant de dormir.

-Effectivement. Dis-je profitant de cette occasion. J'aurai quelques question à te poser. Assis toi.

-Bien votre Altesse. Elle s'assit et je fis de même.

-Comment t'appelle tu ?

-Maria, votre Altesse. Me dit-elle timidement.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-19 ans, Signorina.

-Nous avons le même âge. Dis-je en lui souriant.

Elle sourit également:- Vous vouliez me poser des questions ?

-Oui, dis-moi connais-tu bien cette ville ?

-Bien sûr je suis née ici.

-Que sais-tu à propos du noble qui habite au Palazzo ?

La jeune fille perdit d'un coup toute ses couleurs et son visage se décomposa.

-Et bien ils sont plusieurs à y résider. Je crois que comme beaucoup d'autres vous avez remarqué la beauté de ces gens. J'acquiesçais d'un signe de la tête. On les appellent les Volturi, ils dirigent toute la ville mais on les voient très rarement. Un soir j'en ai vu un de près, il me regardait comme si il allait me dévorer puis je me suis enfui en courant ! Ils sont effrayant, tout le monde ici se méfient d'eux. Par pitié ne vous approchez jamais de cet endroit Signorina. Ma cousine travaillait pour eux et maintenant cela fait presque deux ans que je ne l'ai point revu. Il y beaucoup de rumeur et voilà pourquoi personne ne sort une fois la nuit tombée.

Je la regardais complètement choquée par ses paroles.

-Et bien je ne sais plus quoi penser et...

*Toc Toc *

- Signorina. Dit Cécilia en entrant. Il est tant de dormir.

-Oui je sais. Je regardais la domestique. Bonne nuit Maria et merci vous pouvez disposer. Oh et...prenez votre matinée.

Elle me fixa surprise:-Me...merci Signorina, bonne nuit à vous.

Quand elle fus partie, je m'allongeais dans mon lit et regarda Cécilia.

-Rose tu es trop bonne. Me dit-elle.

Je lui souris, Cécilia ne se permettait de m'appeler ''Rose'' que quand nous étions seules.

-C'est grâce à toi que je suis comme ça, tu m'as appris à me soucier d'autres personnes que moi.

Elle m'embrassa le front.

-Ma tendre petite, un messager est venu annonçant que le Roi votre père souhaite que vous reveniez au manoir dans quatre jours.

-Pourquoi dont ? Dis-je surprise et même déçue.

-Il ne l'a point dit. Elle s'inclina puis partie.

Je me retrouvais dans le noir, seul la lumière de la lune passait à travers la porte fenêtre donnant sur le balcon. Mais curieusement j'avais encore la déplaisante impression d'être observée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Point de vue d'Aro :**

_Quelques heures plus tard._

L'image de cette jeune humaine ne quitta pas mon esprit depuis ce fameux jour. J'avais envoyé Démétri à sa recherche, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, il fallait que je sache. Je faisais tout pour ne rien laisser paraître, seul Marcus et Carlisle semblaient avoir perçu mon trouble mais je ne voulais rien leur dire pour l'instant. J'étais rester devant la fenêtre une grande partie de l'après-midi espérant la voir revenir mais rien !

Je partis donc dans la salle du trône pour une exécution, arrivé dans la salle Démétri était là. Je lui fis signe d'approcher, il vint vers moi à vitesse vampirique et me tendit la main que je pris avec empressement. Ce que je vis dans son esprit me surpris grandement et me perturba fortement. Je fini par lâcher sa main.

-Merci Démétri.

Il inclina la tête et alla se poser à côté de Félix, qui retenait le vampire à exécuter. J'allais donc m'asseoir sur mon trône...Démétri l'avait retrouvé. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être de sang royale ! La fille du Roi Vittorio, la posséder sera bien plus difficile que je le croyais. Et d'après ce que Démétri avait entendu à sa fenêtre elle repartait dans quatre jours, il me faut agir et vite.

Je soupirais intérieurement, pourquoi faisais-je une fixation sur cette humaine ? Selon mes lois je ne devais pas m'en prendre à un humain de trop haute position. Pourtant je mentirais à moi-même si je disait que je n'avais pas un...faible pour cette humaine. Alors comment l'approcher ? Subitement une idée me vint comme une inspiration ! Soit je me rendrais à la cour de Turin et j'utiliserai le pouvoir de Chelsea sur le Roi pour qu'il me permette de la voir, oui je ne vois pas d'autres solutions pour le moment.

Ce problème résolu, je pus enfin faire abstraction de cette jeune femme et reporta mon attention sur le vampire à genoux devant moi. Je me releva et me dirigea vers lui et pris son visage entre mes mains, je survolais légèrement ses pensés. Félix et Démétri tenaient fermement les deux bras du condamné, je lui souris faiblement puis je lui arrachais la tête sans ménagement. Ensuite je fis signe à Félix et Démétri de me débarrasser de _ça_. Puis je retournai m'asseoir, pensif. Marcus m'observait étrangement.

-Que t'arrive t-il mon frère ?

-Mais rien voyons, pourquoi me demande tu cela ?

Il me regarda attentivement avant de répondre.

-Il y a quelque chose de changé.

_A suivre..._

_XXX_

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plût._

_Merci encore pour vos commentaires, c'est très encouragent. A bientôt. _


	3. Rencontre inattendu

**2 octobre 1710. Point de vue d'Angélica :**

Cela faisait déjà un mois que j'étais rentrée au manoir Di Rosebourg, mon frère William m'avait accueilli à bras ouvert comme si nous ne nous étions point vue depuis des siècles.

Aujourd'hui le ciel était nuageux sans pour autant être désagréable. Je sortis donc du manoir d'un pas pressé tout en mettant mes gants, je me dirigeai vers les écuries quand j'entendis Cécilia m'appeler.

-Votre Altesse ! Le temps ne semble guère clément, je vous en prie renoncez à sortir aujourd'hui. M'implora t-elle. Vous risquez d'attraper la mort !

-Mais non, sotties ! Protestai-je avec un geste dédaigneux de la main. Ce ne sont que quelques nuages et l'air est bon. Je vais juste faire une promenade à cheval tout l'après-midi...et **seule** ! Rajoutai-je.

-Seule ! Vous êtes sûr ? Mais...

-N'ayez crainte Cécilia, je resterai dans la propriété et de toute façon celle-ci est bien gardée.

-Oui mais la propriété est immense et entourée de forêt à perte de vue.

-Cessez d'insister Cécilia. Dis-je soudainement agacée. J'ai dis que je sortirai donc je sortirai ! Vous pouvez disposer.

Je détestai lui parler de cette façon mais il était nécessaire de maintenir une distance entre elle et moi quand nous étions en public. J'allais avoir froid disait-elle ? Pff n'importe quoi ! Pensai-je en riant intérieurement. Elle m'avait fait revêtir une chaude robe en velours marron foncé. J'avais également un élégant chapeau avec un voile très fin en dentelle noir qui atteignait mes lèvres.

Je repris donc mon chemin vers les écuries où mon cheval m'attendait, déjà scellé. L'écuyer m'aida à monter sur mon cheval puis m'en alla parcourir les bois que je connaissais déjà par cœur. Sur le chemin je songeai à tout ce qui s'était produit depuis ce fameux jour à Volterra, non pas qu'il m'obsède mais je me surprend par fois à repenser à cet homme. Qui était-il donc ? La question demeurai sans réponse. Enfin...je chassai cette pensée de mon esprit et je me reconcentrai sur le chemin.

J'ignore combien de temps je suis restée là à galoper, perdu dans mes pensées le paysage défilai sous mes yeux sans que j'y prête la moindre attention. Je galopai en direction de la falaise quand soudainement mon cheval s'immobilisa, j'eus la chance de ne point basculer en avant. Je relevai la tête, choquée, moi qui suis une bonne cavalière je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Mon cheval, Prince Noir, s'agita sans aucune raison.

-Ohh, doucement mon beau ! Que t'arrive t-il ?

Je ne parvenais pas à le calmer, quelque chose semblait l'avoir perturbé. J'arrivai tout de même à l'apaiser le temps de descendre. Prince noir était vraiment très grand comparé à moi, je me positionnai devant lui puis lui caressa la tête en lui murmurant des mots doux. J'attrapai ensuite la sangle de son harnais et tira dessus pour le faire avancer mais il resta immobile, c'était incroyable ! Jamais il n'avait fait ça auparavant. Je regardais autour de moi personne aux alentours.

-Allez ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

J'essayais de le faire avancer mais rien à faire, ce cheval était aussi têtu et obstiné que moi. Puis je ne sais trop pourquoi je me mis à lui parler :-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Explique-moi !

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec ce cheval. Il me fixai comme si il attendait quelque chose...mais quoi ? Oh mon Dieu ! J'étais ridicule, discuter avec mon cheval. Puis j'entendis le galop d'un autre cheval qui venait dans notre direction. Il ne manquait plus que ça, je gardais la tête baissé vers Prince Noir qui rapprocha son museau de mon front puis curieusement je n'entendis plus le galop du cheval inconnu. Tout à coup je sursauta en entendant la voix du cavalier derrière moi.

-Puis-je vous offrir mon aide, Altesse ?

Je me retournais :-De cette hauteur je ne pense pas que...Je m'arrêtai brusquement en reconnaissant l'homme en face de moi. C'était...l'inconnu de Volterra. Il m'adressa un sourire éblouissant et descendit de son cheval en me faisant ensuite une petite révérence. C'était la première fois que je le voyais d'aussi près...ses yeux...ils étaient rouges !

Mais je me ressaisis et lui demanda:- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Oh veuillez m'excuser, quelle impolitesse de ma part, je me nomme Aro Volturi Duca di Toscana...et votre plus humble serviteur. Ajouta t-il.

Le Duca di Toscana ? Ce titre me disais quelque chose.

-Permettez...Dit-il en me prenant la main puis y déposa un baiser.

Il avait un regard terriblement envoûtant, cet homme était de loin le plus beau qu'il mettais donné de voir.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer. Murmurai-je.

-Pas autant que moi Altesse. Me dit-il en souriant.

-Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous amène ici, Signore ? Il tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne. Je la retirai immédiatement quelque peu gênée.

-Oh je ne suis que de passage, je faisais simplement un détour pour rentrer chez moi, ces bois sont très agréable...on y trouve des surprises inattendu.

C'est moi la surprise inattendu ?! Pensai-je ironiquement. Il regarda mon cheval, celui-ci réagit à son regard.

-Calme toi mon beau. Dis-je en le caressant.

-Votre compagnon n'a pas l'air de charmante humeur.

-Vraiment vous l'avez remarqué ? C'est bien la première fois qu'il se comporte ainsi. Il a l'air d'être effrayé mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Accepterez-vous de monter le mien ? Me proposa t-il. Je m'occuperai du votre, vous pourrez ainsi continuer votre promenade si vous me permettez de vous accompagner.

Je réfléchi quelques instants à cette proposition. Pourquoi pas...après tout il était plutôt charmant et courtois mais je ressentais tout même un léger malaise à cause de ce qui passé il y a un mois. Savait-il déjà qui j'étais à ce moment là ?

-Je veux bien. C'est fort aimable à vous.

Je m'avançais donc vers son cheval en mettant mes mains sur la scelle et passant mon pied droit dans l'étrillé quand soudain je me sentis soulevée comme une plume pour me retrouver assise sur le cheval.

Je regardais le Signore Volturi et compris que c'était lui qui m'avait aidé à monter sur le cheval:- Merci. Dis-je simplement.

-Je vous en prie. Dit-il.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers mon cheval et le monta, à ma grande surprise celui-ci avança enfin ! Je poursuivi donc mon chemin avec cet homme à mes côtés, qui ne cessait de me fixer intensément.

Sans le regarder je lui demanda:-Il me semble avoir déjà entendu votre nom quelque part, ne seriez-vous pas l'homme dont mon père me fait l'éloge depuis quelques temps ?

Il me sourit:- L'éloge dîtes-vous ? Vous me flattez ma chère...si je puis vous appeler ainsi ?

-Vous pouvez. Je l'observai plus attentivement et remarqua une chaîne autour de son cou avec un pendentif en forme de ''V''. Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes arrivé par ici ?

-Il y a tout juste deux semaines.

-Pour quelle raison ? Demandai-je plus que curieuse.

-Le Roi m'a fait mander. Je loge dans un château non loin d'ici.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret pourquoi mon père vous a fait mandé ?

Il me sourit de nouveau mais cette fois ci de manière indulgente.

-Vous êtes bien curieuse Altesse.

Je me suis mis à rougir devant mon indiscrétion:- Si mes questions vous indispose ne vous sentez point obligé d'y répondre.

Il se mit alors à rire allègrement, je fus choquée en entendant ce rire aiguë et espiègle qui j'en étais sûr resterai gravé dans ma mémoire à jamais ! Il se reprit cependant.

- Vos questions ne m'indisposent pas du tout, n'ayez crainte. Mais puis-je vous poser quelques questions à mon tour ?

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez à Volterra ce jour là ?

Je cru que mon cœur venait de s'arrêter, il y venait enfin ! Ciel, en avait-il parlé à mon père ?! Je ne le souhaitai pas pour lui. Puis comme si il avait lu mes pensés il me dit :

-Non je n'ai point parlé de ce que j'ai vu à votre père. Mais si vous me permettez vous êtes une délicieuse danseuse. Il est tellement rare de voir une jeune femme de votre rang se déguiser en paysanne pour aller profiter de la joie de vivre du petit peuple.

J'arrêtai soudain mon cheval et le regarda droit dans les yeux:- Vous moquez-vous de moi ?

Il paru surprit:- Pas le moins du monde.

-Jurez-moi que vous ne parlerez de cela à personne ! Jurez-le moi !

-Je vous le jure devant Dieu, Altesse.

Sur ces mots nous continuâmes notre route, il ne cessait de me dévisager. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le fixer à mon tour, il était si beau avec ses cheveux noirs et son sourire... jusque ici je n'avais jamais prêté attention aux hommes, mais lui il avait fait naître en moi une vrai fascination. C'était comme si je l'avais toujours connu, c'est ridicule je le savait.

-Viendriez-vous au bal, votre Altesse ?

-Comment ? Dis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

-Je vous demandais si j'aurais le plaisir de vous voir au bal, qu'organise le Roi ?

-Bien sur que j'y serais... je n'ai point le choix on me demande rarement mon avis. Oh... pardon j'en ai trop dit !

-Non, ne dîtes point cela, ne vous excusez point, moi je souhaite l'entendre, vous savez qu'il serait dommage que vous n'y allez pas !

-pourquoi dont ?

-Parce que vous priveriez aux gens l'occasion de vous voir.

Je lui souris, je commençais à l'apprécier, mais je restais tout de même sur mes gardes on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec les hommes. Nous discutâmes de pleins de choses, quand il aborda des sujets plus personnel.

-Êtes-vous fiancée, votre Altesse ?

-Non, et cela ne vous regarde pas ! Signore.

-Excusez moi je ne voulais pas vous...

-Et vous êtes-vous marié ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

-Pour rien , mais si vous êtes marié, pourquoi n'êtes vous point avec elle ?

-Votre père souhaite vous garder plus longtemps auprès de lui, n'est ce pas c'est pour cela que vous n'êtes toujours point mariée, je ne me trompe pas ?! Dit-il en ignorant superbement ma question.

Je le regardais outrée par ces propos, mais en même temps je l'avais bien cherché. Cependant pas question de perdre la face devant lui.

-Comment osez-vous ! Signore je ne vous permet pas !

-Ne vous mettez pas en colère. Dit-il d'un ton calme.

-Si je me met en colère c'est de votre faute ! Que savez-vous du Roi et de notre famille ?

-Oh... bien plus que vous ne le pensez, Altesse.

-Vous êtes bien présomptueux ! Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !

Il cessa de sourire, son comportement me scandalisait, cela fait seulement un mois que cet homme connaissait mon père et parlait comme si il connaissait toute sa vie.

-Votre Altesse, je vous demande de bien vouloir me pardonner. Je ne vous importunerais plus !

Il tourna la tête et cessa de me regarder, soudain je me sentis honteuse de mettre emportée ainsi, il fallait que je m'excuse.

-Signore ! Il tourna la tête vers moi. C'est moi qui me suis mal conduite...

-Je vous en prie, je n'avais pas à vous parler de la sorte. Vous avez raison cela ne me regarde en rien.

-Disons seulement que mon père et moi nous...enfin j'essaye de faire de mon mieux et...

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, depuis la fuite de ma mère, mon père en à était inconsolable, il comptait toujours sur ma mère pour prendre les décisions et maintenant c'est moi qui les prenait pour lui, il fallait le dire il n'était plus qu'une épave, j'ai toujours été sa préféré, et mon père ne m'a jamais rien refusé, je suis née avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche. Je n'est jamais manquée de rien, il m'a tout donné sauf du temps !

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t-il en voyant mon trouble.

-Je vais bien oubliez ce que je vous ai dit !

-Non vous ne pouvais pas aller bien, le rôle et la place qu'on vous demande d'occuper et très difficile, croyez moi je le sais ! Beaucoup on remarqué l'attachement du Roi pour vous et même que certains ce sont déjà employé à causer votre perte !

-Ça, je le sais ! On m'a apprit à analyser les gens, et je les méprise tous, la reine de ce pays c'est moi ! Ceux qui prétendent le contraire ne sont que des imbéciles prisonniers de leur lamentables vie, alors oui j'aime me déguiser pour danser avec le petit peule qui sont certainement milles fois plus respectable que les nobles !

Il me regarda surprit puis il rit doucement:- Et bien ma chère princesse, vous me surprenez beaucoup, je crois que vos ennemis vous sous-estime. Vous êtes jeune, mais déjà si expérimenté, et d'une telle intelligence cela et tellement rare chez une personne de votre âge.

-Ne parlait jamais à personnes de ce dont nous avons parlés ! dis-je en rougissant légèrement devant tant de flatterie.

-Je vous le promet! Dit-il, mais dîtes moi ce qui vous rend si... unique ?

-Que voulez vous dire ? Il m'observait sans aucune retenue.

-Vous êtes la première femme que je rencontre qui possède de telles qualités.

-Et quelles sont-elles ?

Il eut un sourire en coin et des yeux percent, c'était effrayant comme regard, on aurait dit qu'il allait me dévorer !

-La détermination, l'intelligence, la douceur, et un certain mépris du protocole... comme quand vous vous êtes enfui du couvent dans lequel vous avez enfermé votre père.

Comment savait-il pour le couvent, pourquoi mon père lui aurait raconté cela ?

-Vous êtes perspicace Signore, mais ça c'est personnel et ne vous regarde pas !

Je n'attendis pas qu'il réponde et partie au galop, je ne supportais plus son regard sur moi. Je me retournais pour voir s'il me suivait, et oui il me suivait il fallait que je le sème dans les bois, cet homme était effrayant, charment à première vue, mes ses yeux rouges me déstabilisais. Je continuais de galoper hors du sentier passant dans les rivières, je me retrouvais de nouveau sur le chemin, je me retournais, il n'était plus là. Mais au moment où je tournais la tête je vis un tronc d'arbre déraciné sur la route le cheval se cambra et je lâchais prise, puis retomba lourdement au sol. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, j'avais un mal de crane épouvantable, soudain j'entendis quelqu'un près de moi...je levai la tête et vis deux yeux rouges et un sourire de prédateur, puis je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

_A suivre..._

XXX

Cc à tous, encore merci pour vos commentaires et merci de suivre cette fiction. Je suis ravie qu'elle vous plaisent. Alors, alors...il semblerai que Aro ce soit montré un tantinet trop curieux, mais le caractère enflammé d'Angélica n'a pas arrangé les choses. Que va-t-il ce passer après? Et bien vous saurez la suite la semaine prochaine! A bientôt.


	4. Dilemme & Soupçons

Point de vue Aro Volturi :

Cette humaine, était si imprévisible. Je la contemplais alors qu'elle était là, sans défenses, inconsciente sur le sol. Je posais un genoux à terre et la détailla sans retenue. Quelle adorable créature, si naïve elle avait crut pouvoir m'échapper, j'inspirais profondément sa délicieuse odeur me montait à la tête. Son sang devait avoir un goût exquis, jamais l'appel d'un sang ne m'avais parût aussi fort, quelle trouvaille ! La mia cantante, il n'y a point de doute.

Le fin tissu qui couvrait son cou délicat, s'était déchiré, me laissant libre accès à sa gorge, ah... quelle odeur envoûtante. Cela suffit à me donner soif, sans plus réfléchir j'approchais mes lèvres de son cou et le lécha délicatement, de doux frisons parcoururent mon corps de marbre, sa chair était chaude et douce, oh... cela me rendait fou. J'allai la mordre, quand je l'entendis gémir, je relevais la tête vers son beau visage. Dieu, jamais encore je n'avais vu pareil beauté chez une humaine, elle était si vulnérable... si fragile, du bout des doigts je caressais sa joue, je pus percevoir que quelque image flou, elle était encore étourdit de sa chute.

Pour la première fois, je me sentais perdu. Comment ce pouvait-il qu'une simple humaine me fasse autant d'effet mentalement comme physiquement. Je ne comprends pas, je veux assouvir ma soif, mais quelque chose en moi me dit de la garder en vie... pour l'instant. Il me faut décider et vite, les humains doivent déjà la chercher à l'heure qu'il est. Mon attention se reporta de nouveau sur elle, elle gémi une nouvelle fois. -Décision...Murmurais-je.

Point de vue externe :

Aro était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments tous en contradiction les uns avec les autres. Fallait-il la tuer ou non. Finalement il la souleva dans ses bras et monta avec elle à vitesse vampirique sur son cheval. Sans plus attendre il se mit en route vers le manoir Di Rosebourg, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien pousser à agir ainsi. Ils galopèrent très vite et mirent peu de temps avant d'apercevoir l'imposant manoir. Soudain Aro arrêta sa monture, une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il se demandait pourquoi prendre la peine de la ramener, alors qu'il serai si facile de l'enlever maintenant et de l'emmener avec lui à Volterra. Après tout personnes ne savait qu'ils étaient ensemble dans la forêt.

« Oui...se serai si aisé »Pensa t-il « la ramener avec moi et la transformer...hein ?! La transformer ?! » il fut saisit d'un doute. « Pourquoi la transformer alors que je ne veux que son sang ? » Sa gorge commençait à le brûler. Il baissa les yeux sur elle, encore inconsciente, il lui caressa délicatement la joue, son touché était aussi léger qu'une plume cependant la jeune femme sembla sentir le geste tendre sur sa joue et un faible sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Sans réfléchir il se pencha et lui vola un baiser, ses lèvres étaient agréables et pulpeuses, elles avaient comme un goût de fruits des bois. Aro sentit alors un long frisson parcourir tout ses membres, il sentit alors un changement inexplicable en lui, comme un envoûtement.

Que faire ? Il brisa à regret le tendre baiser et releva la tête, quelques minutes s'écoulèrent alors qu'il songeait à ce qu'il allait faire quand il la sentit s'agiter entre ses bras. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux et murmura:-William ? Qu...qu'est-ce qui...c'est passé ?

-Vous avez fait une mauvaise chute, Altesse.

Son regard semblait perdu:-Où sommes-nous ?

A contre cœur il lui répondit:- Je vous ramène chez vous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Point de vue de William :**

-Mais où est-elle ?! Criai-je.

Alphonsio, le mari de Cécilia qui est également le jardinier du manoir me regarda complètement impuissant. Prince Noir, le cheval d'Angélica était revenu au manoir...**tout seul **! Le cheval avait était dressé à revenir à l'écurie. J'avais donc envoyé des hommes à la recherche de ma sœur mais ils n'étaient pas encore revenus.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Altesse. Me dit doucement Alphonsio qui tentait vainement de me rassurer.

J'allais sèchement répondre, quand j'entendis un « faite place ! » provenant de la cour. Je me ruait alors à l'extérieur pour voir de quoi il en retournait. J'aperçus un cavalier au centre de la cour, je ne l'avais jamais vu, il semblait avoir quelque chose dans les bras...

-Ma sœur !

Je couru vers eux:-Dieu soit loué ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre. En tendant les bras vers ma sœur.

Puis tout en la prenant dans mes bras j'observais l'homme en face de moi, je fus immédiatement frappé par sa beauté et ses yeux rouges sang!

-Altesse. Dit-il en descendant de son cheval. J'ai trouvé votre sœur inconsciente dans la forêt alors que je rentrais chez moi. Elle a dû faire une chute de cheval mais elle n'a rien.

-Je vous remercie infiniment Monsieur...Monsieur ?

Il s'inclina avec beaucoup de grâce et d'élégance.

-Je me nomme Aro Volturi, Duca Di Toscana. Pour vous servir.

-Ah oui je sais qui vous êtes, le Roi m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et il vous sera sans doute très reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait pour sa fille.

-Je vous en prie. Dit-il, c'est normale votre sœur est sauve et c'est tout ce qui importe.

-Votre majesté, demanda une domestique, pouvons-nous emmener la princesse la pauvre doit être très fatiguée?

-Oui bien sûr, je tournais la tête vers le Duca et lui dit : - Je vous prie de m'excuser cher monsieur, j'espère que vous serez au bal qui sera donner très prochainement ?

-Bien sûr, j'y serais altesse, je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde. Dit-il en ne cachant pas sa hâte.

-Dans ce cas, je vous dis au revoir mon cher, je vous souhaite un bon retour chez vous .

Il s'inclina puis remonta sur son cheval et s'en alla sans un mot. Je le regardais s'éloigner, puis je rentrais avec Angélica dans mes bras, je la ramenais dans sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit.

-Votre altesse. Dit Cécilia, nous allons nous occuper d'elle veuillez s'il vous plaît attendre dans le salon !

Après mettre poliment fait mettre dehors je descendis au salon et m'assis dans un fauteuil j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Cet homme le Duca di Toscana, il était étrange, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'avait pas tout dit, il faudrait sans doute que parle ma sœur, elle doit savoir quelque chose. Pourtant un détail me perturba grandement chez lui « ses yeux » ils étaient rouges, c'est bien la première fois que je voyais de tels yeux. C'était assez déstabilisant. Je me demande bien comment mon père a put se lier d'amitié avec cet homme en si peut de temps, lui qui ne faisait confiance à personne hormis Angélica et moi. Cela n'a aucun sens ! Je devrais enquêter discrètement sur lui, en savoir plus ! Il y a quelque chose de mystérieux en lui, il a des secrets j'en suis sûr, il cache des choses !

Je fus soudain interrompus dans mes pensées, un domestique avait frappé à la porte, il entra, s'inclina et dit :

-Votre majesté, votre frère le prince Vittorio et là, il souhaite vous parler.

Il ne manquait plus que lui. Vittorrio était mon demi-frère et le prince hérité du trône, il avait seulement un ans de plus que moi, lui et moi nous nous détestions à merveille. Pourtant mon idiot de demi-frère semblait apprécier Angélica. Vittorio entra dans le salon et me salua d'un signe de tête.

-William. Dit-il en avançant vers moi.

-Vittorio. Le saluai-je d'un signe de tête sans pour autant me lever de mon siège. Que me veut ce plaisir ?

-Je venais seulement rendre visite à notre sœur. Comment va t-elle ?

-Elle va bien, les femmes de chambres s'occupe d'elle.

-Les domestiques m'ont appris ce qui lui ai arrivée, pourquoi dont l'as-tu laissé partir toute seule ?

-Angélica est adulte, Vittorio, Dis-je agacé, elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut chez elle.

-Cet homme qui l'a ramené...Dit-il avec un mépris à peine voilé. Comment peux-tu croire qu'il dit la vérité, notre père est fou de faire confiance à un tel homme.

-Que sais-tu de lui Vittorio ? Toi qui passe tout ton temps à la cour de Turin, tu as forcément remarqué des choses ?

-En effet, cet homme vient de Volterra, on ne le voit que le soir jamais en plein journée, il est marié, on dit qu'il dirige une grande partie de la toscane. Le roi l'apprécie énormément... Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs !

-Serais-tu jaloux de cet homme par hasard ? Demandai-je en me moquant légèrement de lui.

Le visage de Vittorio devint rouge d'indignation:-Moi... être jaloux de cet...comment oses-tu dire cela ?

-C'était juste une hypothèse, qui d'ailleurs se confirme vu ta façon de réagir.

-Ne te moque point de moi, William, cet homme est dangereux pour notre sœur...

« Pas autant que toi » pensai-je, Vittorio se comportait de façon étrange avec Angélica, elle était la seule personne avec laquelle il n'était pas désagréable.

-Depuis quand la sécurité de **ma** sœur te préoccupe ?

-Elle est aussi ma sœur je te rappel, et sa sécurité m'importe plus que la tienne !

-Oh... mais c'est qu'il se fâche ! Dis-je narquoisement. Cela ne me ressemblait point de me comporter de la sorte mais cela avait toujours était comme ça entre lui et moi. Il allait riposter mais une des femmes de chambre de ma sœur entra dans la pièce.

-Vos Altesse, dit-elle en s'inclinant, vous pouvez aller la voir !

Je me levais sur le champ, et montais les escaliers à toute vitesse et entra dans la chambre de ma sœur, les domestiques étaient partie, je m'approchais du lit, elle étaient allonger les yeux fermés et ses longs cheveux détaché tombaient en cascade sur ses oreillers. Elle est si belle, ma chère petite sœur. Je m'assis sur son lit et lui embrassa le front en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit. -William, murmura-t-elle

-Ma sœur chérie, comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux, j'ai juste quelque hématomes dans le dos et un mal de tête épouvantable, mais rien de grave rassure toi !

-Nous nous sommes fait du soucie pour toi. Dit Vittorio, je ne m'était point rendu compte qu'il était entré, quelle sangsue!

-Vittorio, que fait-tu ici? Demanda Angélica

-Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Ta sollicitude me touche Vittorio, dis à notre père de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi et qu'il remercie Monsieur Volturi. Mais puis-je te demander de bien vouloir te retirer je suis fatiguée et je voudrais dormir un peu.

-Bien je m'en vais. Dit-il résigné et un peu déçu.

-Toutefois...Ajouta ma sœur. Tu peux dormir au manoir si tu veux. Tu repartiras demain matin.

-Je te remercie, je te souhaite une bonne nuit ma sœur. Il embrassa le front d'Angélica et me regarda avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Puis il sorti de la chambre.

J'allais moi aussi sortir, quand Rose m'agrippa la main. Je la regardais dans les yeux et me rassis près d'elle.

-Non...dit-elle,toi reste avec moi.

Je la fixait avec un air soupçonneux:-Que s'était-il passé Rose ? J'ai l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire, c'est un vrai gentilhomme, il m'a ramené à la maison, je ne me souviens que de ma chute, il y avait un tronc d'arbre déraciné sur la route et le cheval n'a point sauté.

-Mais ce tronc d'arbre tu ne l'avais point vu avant ?

-Non je n'y avait pas prêté attention.

-Je vois. Dis-je peu convaincu. Qu'est ce qui avait put attiré l'attention de ma sœur, le Signore Volturi peut-être ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me cache ?

-Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais des ses bras.

Je ne dis rien, elle n'était sans doute pas encore prête à en parler. Je crois que je vais vraiment mettre à exécution mon idée de faire surveiller cet homme de près... de très près ! Je ne voudrai point qu'il nuise à la réputation de ma sœur, j'ai bien vu comment il l'a regardait, j'ai déjà vu ce regard dans celui des autres hommes qui on déjà lorgné ma sœur.

-Quelque chose ne va pas mon frère ? Me demanda soudainement Angélica. Tu semble bien songeur.

-Comment...dis-je en sortant de mes pensées, oh... non rien, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te laisser dormir.

-Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ? Comme quand nous étions enfants ? Me Demanda t-elle le regard suppliant.

Je lui souris, elle était si mignonne, je m'allongeais à côté d'elle.

-Bien sûr ma sœur. Elle sourit et se coucha sur moi.

-Je t'aime William.

-Moi aussi, ma Rose,moi aussi. Murmurais-je.

Je m'endormis rapidement avec elle dans mes bras. cette nuit là je rêvais du signore Volturi, ses yeux rouges ne quittèrent point mon esprit...curieusement cette homme me faisait sans cesse songer aux histoires terrifiante que nous racontait Cécilia à ma soeur et moi quand nous étions enfants. Des histoires de monstres, de fantômes et autres créatures étranges. Dans mon rêve le signore Volturi tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras, j'observais attentivement la personne... MA SOEUR, il l'emprisonnait entre ses bras. Il me lançait un regard terrifiant avec un sourire narquois qui semblait me dire « Elle est mienne ! » puis il mordit le cou de ma sœur. Je regardais la scène avec horreur, « Rose, criais-je ne le laisse point faire » j'essayais de courir pour la délivrer de lui, mais j'étais comme une statue de pierre, je ne pouvais que regarder la scène complètement impuissant, Aro la serra plus fort contre lui, Angélica semblait dans un état second. « Non, ne la touchez pas ! » Il releva la tête vers moi, les lèvres couvertes de sang, son sourire s'élargit « C'est d'une tristesse cher William, et oui tu as échoué ! Elle est à moi pour l'éternité » Il eut un rire diabolique, il porta Rose dans ses bras et parti.

-NON... Angélica! criai-je, en me réveillant tout en sueur, je regardais nerveusement autour de moi et reconnu les murs familiés de la chambre d'Angélica. Quel cauchemar. Pensais-je.

-William, ça va ? Me demanda ma sœur affolée, mes cris l'avait sans doute réveillée.

-Je vais bien c'était juste un cauchemar, rendors toi.

Elle obéit et se blottie à nouveau contre moi, je fis de même. Cet homme est dangereux, songeais-je jamais mon instinct n'avait autant été en éveille, je vais rester sur mes gardes ! Surtout quand je le verrais au bal.

_A suivre..._

_XXX_

_Cc tout le monde! désolée pour ce léger retard, j'avais un petit contre temps.^^_

_Merci encore à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, ça me fais très plaisir, à Lamia22 également._

_Alors, alors...William ne parle pas beaucoup mais il une sacré intuition ou peut-être est-ce de la jalousie? Qui sait?_

_Aro lui en revanche est en plein dilemme. Que va-t-il se passer pendant le bal? et bien vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. bisous et encore merci._


	5. Le bal

Point du externe :

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, depuis ce jour. Angélica se remit vite de sa chute de cheval et de ses émotions, mais elle se posait bien des questions sur cet homme étrange le Duca di Toscana. Dans quelques heures, ils se rencontreraient à nouveau, à cette pensée elle sourit, oui... elle voulait le revoir, elle ne cessait de penser à lui... et lui ? pensait-il à elle ? Se demandait-elle sans cesse.

Elle secoua la tête pour faire sortir ces questions mal placés de son esprit. Elle tournait dans tout les sens dans son lit, le carillon sonnait une heure du matin, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il faisait si chaud dans sa chambre, Angélica ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa, cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit avec la désagréable sensation d'être observée.

Un soir en particulier elle inspecta la chambre du regard, elle croyait avoir vue une ombre noir se déplacer dans le fond de la chambre, elle frissonna de peur, ne sachant point si cela était réel ou non. Elle fini par se rallonger et referma ses yeux. Tout à coup elle senti un courant d'air froid près d'elle. Elle sursauta et ouvrit immédiatement les yeux en sentant une main se poser sur son poignet.

Elle se redressa brusquement sur un coude en ouvrant les yeux et vit avec stupéfaction le visage magnifique d'Aro Volturi. Angélica ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne put en sortir. « suis-je en train de rêver ? »Pensa t-elle. Aro lui sourit tendrement, il retira sa main de son poignet pour venir lui caresser la joue tout en laissant son pouce vagabonder sur ses lèvres roses. Il lui murmura ensuite un « rendormez-vous ». Sans trop savoir pourquoi elle obéit et se rallongea en souriant doucement. Pourtant quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il avait disparu !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le fameux soir arriva très vite, le bal organisé était en faite une mascarade : un bal masqué des plus grandiose ! A l'image la famille royal. Le château de Turin était illuminé et brillait de milles feux. Les salles étaient richement garnis, remplient de mobilier et de lustres imposants et luxueux !

Toute la noblesse était là, riant, dansant, laissant libre cours à la frivolité. Hommes et femmes tous masqués la fête battait son plein quand soudain il y eu un long silence...Angélica et son frère William venait d'arriver !

Le prince était grand (1m90 pour être précis) le cheveux brun tirés en arrière, lui arrivant aux épaules ainsi qu'une élégante petite moustache brune qui lui donnait un air séducteur, il égalait la beauté de sa jeune sœur, il était vêtue avec des atours de couleur blanche avec de riches broderies en or. Quant à Angélica, elle était vêtue d'une robe couleur rose pâle avec de la dentelle et des parures magnifiques. Le haut de cheveux étaient relevé en un élégant chignon et le reste des cheveux descendaient en cascade dans son dos le tout accompagné d'un petit diadème.

Avec sa sœur bien-aimé à son bras, ils s'avancèrent avec toute leur magnificence à travers la foule pour rejoindre leur père le Roi. Néanmoins William et Angélica se lassaient vite de ce genre de choses, ce qu'ils aimaient appeler entre eux la loi du PPD « Paraître, Plaire, Distraire ». Ils étaient comme les célébrités de Turin ! Le centre de toute l'attention.

Plus loin de là un homme masqué observait la scène avec attention, ses yeux rouge brillaient d'une lueur étrange.

Tard dans la soirée les danses se succédèrent, William s'amusait entouré de plusieurs demoiselles quand à Angélica elle discutait avec deux dames de la haute noblesse et son demi-frère Vittorio. Ils parlèrent un moment, échangeant quelques banalité quand soudain le visage de Vittorio s'assombrit et qu'il regarda par dessus l'épaule de sa demi-sœur. Celle-ci, intriguée, se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux rouges flamboyant. Même sous ce masque elle reconnu tout de suite l'homme en face d'elle.

-Votre Majesté. Dit-il en s'inclinant.

Angélica enleva lentement son propre masque.

-Vous saviez que c'était moi, Signore Volturi.

-Je vous reconnaîtrais même aveugle. Murmura t-il en ôtant son masque également.

Elle lui sourit :-Vous portez un masque Signore mais cependant vous êtes venu ici comme vous êtes.

-Oui j'avoue ne pas être très doué pour les mascarades.

La jeune princesse l'observa de la tête aux pieds, il était richement vêtu et d'une élégance digne d'un roi !

-Ce soir chacun est libre d'agir selon sa fantaisie. Lui dit-elle en espèrent le voir sous un autre jour, sans cette attitude conventionnel. Mais vous ne quittez jamais votre vrai masque n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta t-elle d'une façon provocante.

Il haussa légèrement les sourcils, jamais une humaine ne lui avait parlé de la sorte. Et curieusement cela l'amusait. Elle allait s'en aller mais il ne l'entendit pas de cet oreille.

-Votre Majesté...l'appela t-il. Vous permettez ? Il lui tendit la mains pour l'inviter à danser.

Angélica sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et sans réfléchir elle accepta son invitation.

(_pour le passage qui va suivre utiliser le lien watch?v=KFskhKZltr0 pendant que vous lisez)_

Il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse où se trouvait d'autres danseurs et se mirent côte à côte. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne puis attendit que la musique commence.

Ils commencèrent les premiers pas, d'abord lentement pour finir en face à face, leurs corps étaient assez proche l'un de l'autre, la danse était légère et gracieuse. Angélica croyait rêver encore une fois, elle avait la sensation d'être sur un nuage, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tout le temps et Aro le lui rendait bien !

Au fur et à mesure la musique s'accéléra et ils emboîtèrent la pas avec les autres danseurs, tapant des mains à l'unisson de temps en temps. Il y eu tout un jeu de regards entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouve de nouveau face à face. Il se tournèrent autour et soudain le temps sembla s'arrêter...Angélica n'entendait plus la musique, elle ne voyait plus les gens autour...il y avait juste lui, juste eux. Elle était comme hypnotisé par son regard. Comme si quelque chose venait de se briser en lui Aro cessa de sourire, pour la première fois...il était perdu. Inconsciemment ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre créant une atmosphère presque intime juste entre eux.

Ils continuèrent de tourner quand petit à petit la musique revint lentement dans leurs têtes. Le regard d'Angélica semblait troublé et les gestes d'Aro se firent moins assurés, inexplicablement il se sentait vulnérable...ce qu'il ne tolérait pas ! Et puis enfin, comme si un quelconque dieu avait entendu ses prières, la danse cessa.

Aro inclina poliment la tête en guise de remerciement mais son visage semblait tourmenté. Angélica n'était pas sûr de la façon d'interpréter cette expression surtout venant de lui.

-Est-ce fini ? Demanda t-elle un peu vexée. Suis-je une si ennuyeuse partenaire ?

-Certes non ma chère. Il regarda furtivement autour de lui. Mais les prétendants ne manque point !

Sur ces mots il s'enfuit presque la laissant seule. Elle le regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre, puis elle s'empressa de le suivre. Mais que voulait-il à la fin ?! Brusquement la réalité frappa Angélica comme une gifle...sa femme ! Bien sûr, comment avait-elle pût l'oublier ?! Quelle sotte !

Elle le repéra quelques minutes plus tard dans un escalier désert accoudé à la rambarde, l'air pensif. D'un pas hésitant elle s'approcha de lui. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, pendant un moment Angélica cru que ses yeux avaient changés de couleur mais sans doute était-ce la pénombre du couloir.

De son côté Aro sentait le venin lui monter à la bouche. Pourquoi l'avait-elle suivit ? Il devait déjà faire un effort considérable pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge, quelle inconsciente !

-Je suis navrée Signore, je ne voulais pas vous indisposer. S'excusa t-elle en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui.

Aro fronça légèrement les sourcils, de quoi parlait-elle ? Il était juste partit pour ne pas la tuer ! Cependant il demeura silencieux.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, continua t-elle, mon attitude n'était pas correcte ni envers vous, ni envers votre femme.

Il fut surprit, même choqué qu'elle ai put parvenir à une telle conclusion.

-S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi. Le supplia t-elle presque.

N'y tenant plus il fondit sur elle, prenant son visage en coupe, et il l'embrassa avec fougue, la plaquant involontairement contre le mur. Angélica fut trop surprise pour réagir, elle aurai dût le repousser mais elle se laissa faire, c'était son premier baiser. Malgré sa violence le baiser n'en était pas moins agréable, bien au contraire. Aro était déchiré entre deux pulsions : faire enfin taire son besoin de boire son sang, cette soif atroce qu'elle provoquait en lui et le désir de la faire sienne. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas hésité autant avant de prendre une décision. Toutefois il cru soudainement atteindre le paradis quand elle le laissa approfondir le baiser. Angélica avait fermé les yeux, s'abandonnant à ses douces sensations, ainsi qu'une étrange chaleur qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois.

Tout à coup ils entendirent du bruit provenant de l'étage inférieur, les faisant rompre leur baiser passionné. Angélica porta alors une main rêveuse à ses lèvres puis regarda Aro dans les yeux...en un éclair elle reprit violemment ses esprits, honteuse de sa conduite elle se dégagea de son étreinte et s'enfuit à toute allure, sans se retourner.

Aro, lui, s'adossa contre le mur. Prenant son visage entre ses mains il se maudit lui-même pour cette perte de contrôle. Comment une méprisable humaine pouvait-elle l'influencer ainsi ?

-Seigneur...murmura t-il pour lui-même. Pourquoi as-tu mis cette créature sur mon chemin ?

_A suivre..._

_XXX_

_Bonjour tout le monde. Oui je sais j'ai un peu de retard mais bon comme promis voilà la suite ! Pour les intéressés si vous voulez avoir une idée plus précise du physique de William...il correspond à celui d'Orlando Bloom. Je sais je sais, la classe ! _

_Pour ce qui est de la danse je me suis inspiré du film ''Royal Affaire''. A bientôt pour la suite et encore merci pour vos commentaires. _


	6. Duel nocturne

**Point de vue d'Angélica : **

Je ne comprenais pas ! Que m'arrivait-il, avais-je perdu la raison ? Sans doute ! Me laisser aller ainsi... avec un homme marié en plus. Je n'avais vu cet homme que deux fois. Au point où j'en suis dieu ne peut plus rien pour moi.

Voilà maintenant deux jours que j'étais de retour au manoir et depuis ces deux long jours je n'étais pas sorti de ma chambre... William venait souvent toquer à ma porte, mais je refusais obstinément de lui ouvrir. Cette histoire m'avait tellement bouleversé.

J'étais assise sur mon lit perdue dans mes pensées. Je pensais toujours à lui, je m'étais fourvoyée, si jamais quelqu'un nous avaient vu ? J'avais si honte... honte de mettre laissée faire, sans aucune résistance, j'étais consentante... et son baiser, je ne l'oublierais jamais ! j'avais encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en y repensant...Arrgg ! Mais quelle idée ! Il se moquait sans doute d'elle, depuis le début.

Et son regard était si intense et perçant j'aurais juré qu'il allait me dévorer. Mon frère m'avait pourtant mis en garde contre la gente masculine. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je point écouté ? J'en ai fait qu'à ma tête comme d'habitude !

Tout à coup je sursautais en entendant frapper à la porte.

-Qui est là ? Demandai-je en me levant du lit.

-Qui veux-tu que se soit ? Je reconnu la voix de William. Vas-tu enfin te décider à ouvrir cette porte ?! S'énerva-il.

-Laisse-moi tranquille William ! Je veux rester seule !

-S'il te plaît ouvre ou j'enfonce cette satané porte, c'est toi qui vois !

Je soupirai, quand mon frère voulait quelque chose il était tout aussi obstiné que moi. Je pestais un moment à voix basse contre lui puis je lui ouvris donc la porte, il entra en la verrouillant tout de suite derrière lui. Il m'observa de la tête au pieds, cherchant sans doute à lire en moi. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir sur mon lit avec moi.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ma sœur, pourquoi ce comportement étrange ? Me demanda-il doucement.

Je gardais le silence.

-Angélica, dit moi je peux peut-être t'aider ?

-Tu ne peux pas m'aider Willi...

-Il s'est passé quelque chose au bal... c'est ça ? Me coupa t-il en plongeant ses beaux yeux marron dans les miens.

Mon frère avait toujours su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, pourquoi ne pas lui dire après tout ? Mais j'avais peur de sa réaction, allait-il m'en vouloir ?

-Tu ne te mettra point en colère si je te le dis ?

-Que c'est-il passé ? Dit-il en ignorant ma question. Tu as vu le Duca Di Toscana n'est-ce pas ?

Instinctivement je voulu tout nier en bloc mais il me coupa la parole.

-Ne me dit surtout pas le contraire je vous ai vu danser ensemble au bal.

Mes joues prirent soudainement feu:-Et bien... oui nous avons dansés ensemble c'est vrai...

-Et... ?

-Et à la fin de la danse il est parti sans aucune raison, je croyais l'avoir indisposé, alors je l'ai suivis, il était à l'étage et le couloir était désert, je suis allée le voir pour m'excuser et... il m'a... embrassé.

Le visage de mon frère devient pâle.

-Pardon ? s'exclama t-il outré. Il a osé faire cela ?

-J'ai été incapable de résister. J'ai tellement honte, puis il y a eu du bruit dans le couloir, j'en ai profiter pour partir...

William eu soudain l'air pensif. Il me prit la main et me dit : -Ce n'est point ta faute. Je garderais le secret je te le promet, mais je ne laisserais plus cet homme t'approcher et si il faut le tuer pour cela je le ferais.

-Oui...mais je mentirai si je te disais que je n'est pas aimé cela.

Je m'attendais à le voir se mettre en colère, mais à ma grande surprise il me sourit.

-Ma petite sœur a eut son premier baiser. Murmura-t-il pour lui même, en même temps je dois reconnaître que tu as bon goût c'est un très bel homme il faut bien le dire. Mais je t'en prie tu dois l'oublier. Car rien de bon ne sortira de tout cela !

-Je sais, et c'est ce que je suis en train de faire, j'essaie de l'oublier !

-Bien... Dit-il visiblement soulagé. Ne te préoccupe pas plus pour ça maintenant d'accord.

-Tu as raison. Mais je te le dit mon frère cet homme a quelque chose de terrifiant...

-En dehors de ses yeux ? Dit-il ironiquement.

Je ris, même en ce moment il trouvait encore le moyen de rire. Il me caressa les cheveux et dit :

-Tu as grandi ma sœur, je n'ai point vu le temps passer. Tu es à l'âge de l'amour, alors prend garde ! Mais tu peux être sûr d'une chose c'est que je serai toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques semaines avaient passées depuis et le mois de novembre arriva en Toscane. Presque toutes les nuits j'avais du mal à dormir, je n'avais pas revu le signore Volturi depuis le bal, et l'effacer de ma mémoire m'étais impossible. Les seules moments où je pouvais me le sortir de la tête c'était pendant mes cours d'escrime, et oui... c'est mon oncle le prince de luyne qui était aussi le frère de ma mère, m'avais appris à me servir d'une arme à feu et à manier une épée... en secret bien sûr depuis que j'avais six ans. Mon oncle estimait qu'une femme devait aussi savoir se défendre. Il était respectueux des femmes, et je lui en était très reconnaissante. C'était un grand visionnaire.

La vie suivait son court, et d'une certaine façon j'étais heureuse. Mon frère et moi passions de longues heures dans la bibliothèque ou aux jardins. Pourtant je savais que ce bonheur fragile ne durerais pas et je ne m'expliquais pas pourquoi je pensais cela.

Pourquoi avais-je toujours cette angoisse, chaque jour je la sentais grandir en moi. Comme un mauvais pressentiment.

J'étais dans la bibliothèque, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec mon livre dans les mains. Je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer sur ma lecture, mon regard se reporta vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour du manoir, mes yeux s'égarèrent sur le paysage. Et **lui**... pensai-je que peut-il faire à cette heure ? Ah... soupirai-je décidément il n'y avait rien à faire, j'éprouvais une vrai fascination pour lui. Il fallait que je le revois... mais pour lui dire quoi ?

Je sortis soudainement de mes pensées quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, pour laisser apparaître William.

-Alors ma sœur que dirais-tu de sortir un peu ?dit-il joyeux.

-Oui pourquoi pas, et où allons ?

-A l'opéra !

-Quelle merveilleuse idée, mon frère. Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

-Je sais... alors va vite te préparer et nous partons pour Florence !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nous arrivâmes à Florence vers vingt heure, j'ai toujours aimé aller à l'opéra, dès que nous nous sommes installés à notre loge nous fûmes remarquer par tout le monde, à croire que l'ont provoquaient cela partout où nous allions. Quelques que gentilshommes vinrent nous saluer ou plutôt ''me'' saluer sous le regard attentif de mon frère. J'avoue que s'était parfois pèsent qu'il agissent comme ça, mais cela partait d'un bon sentiment, William était très protecteur, un peu trop même.

Enfin pour que cela cesse, je demandais aux domestiques de ne plus laisser entrer personnes. Le spectacle put alors commencer. Mon regard s'égarait sur tout les décors et acteurs de la scène. La musique résonnait dans ma tête, elle était si envoûtante, et la chanteuse avait une voix qui vous transportait, et vous touchait au plus profond de l'âme. Je me laissais porter par sa voix, en cet instant j'étais ailleurs.

Tout d'un coup je redescendis sur terre. Je me sentais observé avec intensité, je cherchais d'où pouvait venir ce regard oppressant, tout le monde semblaient absorbés par la musique. Je cherchais encore quand mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la loge d'en face. Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement, puis s'accélérer quand je reconnu l'homme qui me fixait avec un regard que je lui connaissais bien. C'était bien Aro Volturi. Il était là ! Derrière lui se trouvaient ses domestiques eux aussi avaient cette beauté surnaturel, mon regard se reposa ensuite sur lui, il me dévorait littéralement des yeux, depuis combien de temps ? cela je l'ignorais, mais c'était très désagréable. Je détourais la tête et essaya de me concentrer sur la musique. « Ne le regarde pas ! Ne le regarde pas ! » Me criais-je intérieurement. Je sentais son regard sur mon corps cela devient vite insupportable, à chaque fois que je voulais l'oublier, il réapparaissait toujours. Que faire ? Me retirer ? Non ce serait une victoire facile pour lui, ou sinon affronter son regard.

Tout doucement je relevais les yeux vers lui. Quand mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, mon dieu... La musique devient plus intense, mon cœur accéléra de plus bel. Je ne laissais paraître aucune émotion dans mon regard. Ses yeux rouges... semblaient briller d'une lueur étrange. Puis il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, et un petit sourire discret apparût sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui n'était que pour moi. Son regard semblait s'attendrirent, il voulait que je le remarque, je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux des siens. Je n'entendais plus la musique, comment pouvait-il provoquer une telle chose en moi ? « Je vous en prie arrêtez ! » Le suppliais-je intérieurement. Je pus enfin réussir à détourner mes yeux quand les applaudissements résonnèrent dans la salle. Lui comme moi nous n'applaudissions point. Il me fixait toujours.

-Angélica... ! m'appela William. Tout va bien ?

-...

-Angélica! Dit-il plus fort. Je sursautais et le regarda. Tu te sens bien ?

-Partons je t'en pris ! Le suppliais-je.

-Pourquoi dont ? Que se passe t-il ? Me demanda t-il sans comprendre.

-Il a les yeux fixés sur moi...

-Qui ?

-**Lui** ! Lui répondis-je en lui faisant un bref signe de tête en direction d'Aro.

William tourna à peine la tête et remarqua le Signore Volturi du coin de l'œil. Il me regarda ensuite et me dit : -Je vois... depuis longtemps il te fixe ainsi ?

-Depuis le début ! Partons ! Je t'en prie.

Mon frère me pris la main et m'entraîna vers la sortie. Je me retournais une dernière fois, il me regardait toujours il me fit un signe de la tête, qui semblait me dire « à très bientôt » son regard devient ensuite ténébreux. Puis les portes se refermèrent sur nous.

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'opéra je montais très vite dans la calèche. William semblait contrarié lui aussi. Je regardais par la vitre, l'entré de l'opéra, un homme en sortie... c'était lui ! Il regardait dans ma direction, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, il avait un maintien et une démarche royal, la tête haute. J'étais hypnotisée par lui, par l'aura de puissance qui se dégageait de cet homme étrange. Il faisait nuit mais la lumière qui provenait de l'intérieur éclairent son visage, il avait un air maléfique, de la colère, pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais parti ?

La calèche avança et nous retournâmes au manoir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une fois de plus je ne parvenais pas à dormir, à cause de lui. L'air dans la chambre était lourd, je me levais du lit et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Le vent me fit frissonner, il faisait encore nuit tout le monde devaient encore dormir à cette heure, je regardais l'horloge, il était plus de minuit...

Pourtant de ma fenêtre je pouvais voir qu'il y avait de la lumière venant des écuries. Étrange ? Pensai-je, il n'y avait plus de chevaux, ils avaient étaient emmenés ailleurs pour l'hiver. Et point de veilleur de nuit à l'horizon où étaient-ils encore passés ? Je devrai peut-être aller voir ? J'avoue que cela piquait ma curiosité ! Je refermais la fenêtre et mit ma robe de chambre qui épousait parfaitement mon corps et pris mon épée, que mon oncle m'avait offert avant de repartir en France. Je descendis les marches silencieusement pour ne réveiller personne. Il y avait encore quelques bougies d'allumées. Je sortis par la porte des cuisines qui menait derrière le manoir pour ne pas être vue, surtout s'il y avait un visiteur indésirable. Je marchais vers les écuries. C'était trop calme, ce silence était anormale et la peur commençait à m'envahir tout doucement au fur et à mesure que j'avançai.

La grande porte qui normalement devait être verrouillé, était légèrement ouverte j'observai le verrou. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir été forcé, je regardai par l'ouverture en essayant tant bien que mal de calmer le battements de mon cœur affolé. Il y avait bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur, vue sa taille il s'agissait d'un homme, il était de dos et portait une longue toge noire, ce visiteur était immobile et semblait attendre quelque chose... ou quelqu'un ? Où sont les veilleurs de nuit quand l'on à besoin d'eux! Pensai-je irrité. Tant-pis je vais devoir l'accueillir comme il se doit. J'ouvris silencieusement le porte et cacha mon épée dans le dos. Et entra, l'homme n'avait toujours pas bougé si bien que je me demandais s'il n'était pas une statue.

J'avançai d'un pas quand soudain il parla.

-Buonasera bella Signorina ! Me salua t-il sans se retourner. Je savais bien que j'avais senti votre délicieux parfum. Sa voix je la reconnu aussitôt.

-Je ne voudrai point vous paraître grossière, mais que diable faîte vous chez moi à une heure aussi tardive ? Lui répondis-je méfiante. Je doute fort que cela soit une simple visite de courtoisie !

Il rit et se retourna, en enlevant sa capuche, son visage abordait un petit sourire en coin qui m'exaspéra.

-Excellente question, ma chère. Et combien féminine... J'aimerai que la réponse fut aussi bonne et aussi parfaitement directe.

-D'accord, alors je reformule, avez-vous de mauvaises intentions ?

Il rit une fois de plus.

-Certes non, charmante Angélica. Je venais simplement vous rendre une petite visite...

-Au beau milieu de la nuit ? Dis-je sarcastiquement. Vous n'arrivez point à dormir ?

-Vous non plus à ce que je vois! Rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

-Qu'est ce que cela peut bien vous faire ?Dis-je sèchement.

-Intéressant... serait-ce à cause de moi?Dit-il amusé.

Il avait vu juste le salaud. Et en plus cela l'amusait. Il s'approcha de moi d'un pas lent. Mais où sont les gardes ? Non de dieu ! Il était de plus en plus près... trop près. C'est alors qu'une question me vint à l'esprit.

-Où sont les gardes ? Ils auraient dû vous voir ?!

-Je n'ai vue personne en entrant. Seulement vous avez remarqué ma présence, vous avez peur est pourtant vous êtes venue à moi, je ne peux que saluer votre courage ma chère.

Sa voix calme et douce ne fit qu'accentuer ma peur, je ne savais pas pourquoi il était là, mais cela ne me présageait rien de bon. Mais je commençais à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Vous vouliez m'attirer ici ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Quel talent de déduction. Railla-t-il toujours avec le sourire.

-Je ne puis m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi ?

Il avança d'un pas, et immédiatement je pointais mon épée vers lui.

-N'approchez pas ! Ordonnais-je. Vous allez me dire ce que vous faîte chez moi et je veux la vérité ou je vous tue !

Il rit aux éclats, peu convaincu de mes paroles qui n'étaient pourtant pas comique du tout.

-Vous êtes amusante, ma charmante Angélica. C'est bien là première fois que je reçois ce genre de menace de la part d'une jeune femme.

-Pourquoi vous croyez peut-être qu'elles vous tombent toutes dans les bras ? Avec moi c'est différent !Dis-je en tournant autour de lui tout en le gardant en joug. Il suivait mes mouvements avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il attrapa avec le bout de ses doigts la pointe de mon épée, et la dégagea sur le côté, il voulu s'avancer, mais je ne lui en laissais point le temps, cette fois c'est sous le menton que je lui plaça la pointe de mon l'épée.

-Je ne suis point ici pour vous entraîner bella Signorina.

Cette fois c'était à mon tour de rire.

-Ah ! Riais-je doucement. Je suis parfaitement entraîné depuis l'âge de six ans.

Je me mis en position d'attaque. Il eut un sourire amusé et recula en sortant son épée de son fourreau et la pointa vers moi.

-Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez Signorina.

Il se mit en position à son tour. Et sans plus attendre nous commencions à croiser le fer, je voulais lui retirer le petit sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Je feintais sur lui en donnant des coups d'épée aussi puissant que je le pouvais, ensuite il chargea à son tour, mais on aurait dit qu'il retenait sa force, n'importe quoi ! J'attaquais de nouveau en y mettant toute ma rage.

-Ah ! Criai-je en lui portant un coup à l'épaule qui déchira sa toge et la veste qu'il avait en dessous, ce qui le déstabilisa et le surprit, je lui pointais ensuite l'épée sous le menton et je ne put m'empêcher de pousser un petit « Hum » avec un sourire arrogant ce qui n'était pas très mature mais pour l'heure je m'en moquais éperdument.

Il constatait les dégâts que je lui avais infliger et me regarda.

-Touché ma charmante... Il sourit de nouveau, il enleva sa toge et la jeta à terre, et je fis de même pour ma robe de chambre, laissant apparaître ma chemise de nuit blanche à manches longues et qui m'arrivait un peu en dessous des genoux.

Finalement je bénissais et maudissait les dieux, d'avoir un petit corset qui mettait ma poitrine en valeur... un peu trop même ce qui ne lui échappa guère. Son regard devient concupiscent, il releva ensuite son épée et avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit j'attaquai la première, quand je me battais mon oncle me disait souvent que je dansais en même temps. Aro contra mes assauts et me porta un coup qui déchira ma chemise au niveau de ma jambe droite laissant apparaître légèrement ma cuisse au dessus du genou. Il sourit visiblement fier de lui. Je regardai la déchirure et le regarda.

-Pas mal, Signore Volturi. Lui dis-je.

Aro fit ensuite un mouvement qui bloquèrent nos épées à la base et approcha son visage du mien.

-Pas mal du tout ma chère..., murmura-t-il et avec une rapidité surprenante il vint me voler un baiser.

-Oh ! Murmurai-je choquée.

Il se recula en riant ce qui m'énerva encore plus. Je fonçai sur lui en hurlant de rage, mais il esquiva l'attaque et de sa main libre il attrapa mon poignet qui tenait l'épée, je me retrouvais contre lui et avec cette même rapidité il me vola encore un baiser. Il me lâcha le poignet et s'éloigna en riant une nouvelle fois, s'était exaspèrent à la fin.

-Comment osez-vous ! Criai-je.

-Cela ne semblait point vous déranger au bal, fougueuse humaine. Rétorqua-t-il en souriant de plus bel.

-Humaine ? Vous n'êtes qu'un sale...

-Ah, ah...dit-il avec un ton d'avertissement dans la voix. Attention à ce que vous allez dire ma chère.

-Oh ! Alors là regardez-vous vous même mon cher...

Je fonçai une nouvelle fois sur lui et je ne sais par quel miracle je réussi à le désarmer. Je le tenais en joug. Aro leva les mains en l'air et dit :

-Bravo ma chère je suis très impressionné par ces talents que je ne vous connaissais pas.

-Oh... mon cher vous ne savez pas grand chose de mes talents cachés !

Il sourit et recula vers le ballots de paille, je lui couru après en essayant de le toucher, il attrapa une selle de cheval pour bloquer mes coups, mais malheureusement pour moi mon épée se bloqua dans la selle et Aro la récupéra. Je couru donc pour ramasser la siennes qui n'était pas loin, j'agrippai le manche de celle-ci, mais Aro posa son pied sur la lame et me pointa ''mon'' épée sous le menton. Je releva la tête vers lui son visage abordait un sourire triomphant.

-tut... tut... tut, murmura-t-il. N'y touchez pas.

Je me releva doucement sans le quitter des yeux ce coup-ci s'était moi qui était à sa merci. Je m'en voulais de mettre laissée avoir. Quelle idiote. Il s'approcha de moi en baissant l'épée, puis sans que je mis attende il agrippa mon cou et me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Aro approcha son visage du mien et me dit :

-Alors vous vous rendez ma chère ?

-Jamais... lâchez-moi ! Je posa ma main sur le gant qui recouvrait la sienne qui m'étouffait. Je peux encore crier !

-Je comprend...murmura-t-il. Il arrive parfois que je produise cet effet là !

Les lumières s'éteignirent peu à peu, je commençais vraiment à angoisser. Il huma mon parfum.

-Et maintenant ? Demandai-je. Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Ceci..., il agrippa mes cheveux à l'arrière de ma tête et plaqua ses lèvres dures sur les miennes.

Cette fois je ne voulais pas me laisser faire, je me débattais entre ses bras. Mais il était trop fort pour moi. Sa langue pénétra dans ma bouche pour caresser la mienne avec vigueur. Je pouvais entendre de nombreux grondement provenant de sa poitrine. Il me serrait dans ses bras. Puis enfin après quelques minutes il brisa le baiser et délaissa mes lèvres pour mon cou. Moi j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle. Ses lèvres froides me donnaient la sensation de brûlure dans mon cou, ses mains commençaient à s'égarer sur mon corps. Je sentais ses dents sur ma chair comme s'il allait me mordre. Il allait beaucoup trop loin !

-Arrêtez, vous me faîte peur! Ne me touchez pas ! Partez !

Il releva la tête vers moi et me caressa la joue comme pour me rassurer, mais je détournais la tête. Essayant de retenir mes larmes, quelle humiliation.

-Veuillez me pardonner ma douce Angélica, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à résister à l'envie de vous... excusez moi je ne voulais point vous effrayer.

Sans que je comprenne il me lâcha et reprit son épée et sa toge puis alla vers la sortie, il se retourna et me dit en s'inclinant : -Je vais devoir me retirer pour un long moment, je vous promet de vous écrire et de revenir vous chercher.

-Me chercher ? Dis-je sans comprendre.

-Oh...et une dernière chose si jamais l'envie vous prenez de parler de ce qui c'est passé ici, vous me verrez dans l'obligation de révéler certaines choses sur vous à votre père. Nous nous comprenons ma chère. Sur ce une très bonne nuit à vous ma princesse. Arrivederci Signorina !

Il partit ensuite des écuries en me laissant toute seule. Je remis ma robes de chambre et reprit mon épée, je sortie à mon tour et couru jusque dans ma chambre. Une fois dans ma chambre je m'effondrai sur mon lit, je ne pouvais pas y croire, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues rougies, il jouait avec moi je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Pourquoi il s'obstinait de la sorte. Et je ne pouvais en parler à personne, il a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher... qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Qu'il comptait m'enlever ? La peur me nouait le ventre, mais qui était cet homme ? Quels étaient mes sentiments pour lui ? Pourquoi était-il dans l'écurie ? Il doit sans doute m'espionner ? Toutes ces questions demeuraient sans réponses. Finalement je sombrai dans un sommeil profond.

_-Angélica...soupira une voix._

_-Qui est là ? Demandai-je terrorisé. J'étais dans une sombre salle en forme de rond avec trois trônes en bois en face de moi. _

_-Tu ne peux plus t'enfuir ! Plus t'enfuir !_

_-Laissez-moi ! Pitié ! _

_-Je reviendrais te chercher ! Tu es mienne !_

_Je me retournai et croisa le regard de braise d'Aro, il avait un sourire de prédateur qui me terrifia._

_-Angélica...tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Sans que je puisse répondre ou même courir, il me sauta dessus et me mordit sauvagement dans le cou. -**Toi est moi sommes liées pour l'éternité !**_


	7. La fin d'une vie

Point de vue externe:

Angélica se réveilla en sursaut, dans son lit. Quel cauchemar ! Ce disait-elle. Elle se demandait si cette entrevue avec le signore Aro n'était pas en fin de compte le fruit de son imagination... mais sa chemise de nuit déchiré et l'hématome sur son poignet lui prouva le contraire. Tout cela était bien réel, sans plus attendre elle alla se changer et retourna dans son lit. Mais elle eut bien du mal à retrouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain tout les veilleurs de nuit avaient été retrouvés morts. Avec d'étrange marques au cou, beaucoup supposaient qu'il avaient étaient tués par un animal enragé. Mais au fond d'elle Angélica savait que cela était peu probable, car elle aussi était dehors cette nuit là. Pourquoi n'avait-elle point était attaquée elle aussi ? Mais bien sûr elle se garda bien d'en parler à qui que se soit !

Une semaine passa depuis cette nuit, un matin un messager apporta une lettre à son attention de la part du Signore Volturi. Le messager précisa qu'il ne devait remettre cette lettre qu'à elle, pour s'assurer que personne ne la lirait à sa place. Angélica alla dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé derrière elle. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et commença à lire cette fameuse lettre.

_ 14 Novembre 1710_

_Chère Angélica,_

_Il m'arrive souvent de repenser à notre petite conversation dans_

_les écuries de votre magnifique demeure, suivi de notre passionnant duel __à l'épée. Vous m'avez beaucoup impressionné ma chère._

_I__l m'a semblé évident que votre père ne soit point informé de vos talents cachés, imaginez-vous votre pauvre père consterné de savoir que sa bien aimé petite fille soit une rebelle dans l'âme qui n'obéit à personne et se __moque des lois ? Si je lui disais ce que je sais sur vous me croirait-il ?_

_Si votre vrai visage se dévoilait enfin au grand jour, ce serait l'humiliation. Qui y a t-il de pire dans l'humiliation, Angélica ? Redoutez-vous par dessus tout que les gens apprennent qui vous êtes vraiment ?_

_Je vous imagine dans votre chambre, allongé dans votre lit, lisant ma __lettre avec attention le cœur battent à tout rompre. Est-ce que j'ai vu juste ?_

_Veuillez me dire la vérité douce Angélica. Quel est ma place dans votre cœur ?_

_Et les rumeurs ont-elles déjà commencé ? Si ce n'est point le cas, soyez assuré que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Vous vous êtes fait une réputation que rien ne pourra effacer, quoi que vous ferez. Soyez honnête avec vous-même, ces envieux vous menaceront toujours. Pour eux vous n'êtes qu'une enfant bâtarde... à leur yeux je suis déjà votre amant. Et je vous avoue que je trouve cette idée délicieuse. Déjà lors de notre dernière rencontre vous étiez plus belle que Vénus, vêtue ainsi... sensuelle... provocante et si fragile. J'ai encore le goût de vos lèvres sur les miennes. Toutes vos émotions resterons gravées dans ma mémoire pour l'éternité. _

_Personne ne vous voit comme je vous vois, ces imbéciles ne savent point ce que je sais._

_Il me tarde de vous revoir, ma chère. Bien à vous votre dévoué serviteur._

_P.S. Pensez à ce que je vous ai dis et à ce que je peux vous offrir, ma charmante Rose et vous verrez que l'éternité à mes côtés vaut sans doute mieux que d''être enchaîné à votre beau manoir. A très bientôt... ma tendre Rose. _

_Aro Volturi, Duca Di Toscana._

A la lecture de cette lettre les joues d'Angélica devinrent rouges vifs. Quel salaud ! Se disait-elle. Comment osait-il ! Il la menaçait et en plus il lui disait ouvertement qu'elle lui plaisait... Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher être flatté par ces paroles. Elle ne savait pas si il fallait lui donner réponse ou au contraire l'ignorer complètement. Angélica se leva de son lit et alla cacher la lettre la où nulle ne risquait de la trouver. Si jamais cela s'apprenait... elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand le mois de décembre arriva enfin au manoir, Angélica commença à recevoir d'autres lettres du Sigore Volturi ainsi que de nombreux présents comme des robes, des parures... et bien d'autre chose. Mais elle les refusa et les lui renvoya. Plus tard William alla voir sa sœur pour justement parler de ça.

-Angélica je peux te poser une question? Demanda-t-il.

-Laquelle ?

-Quand le signore Volturi a-t-il commencé à t'envoyer des présents ?

Elle fuyait son regard et lui répondit :

-Il y a peu de temps...

-Je vois...

-Je n'ai jamais cherché ses avances William et je te jure que je ne les accueils pas bien... s'exclama t-elle. Mon frère dis moi que tu me crois.

-Je te crois ma petite sœur, je pense seulement que j'ai sous-estimé l'intérêt qu'il te porte... et notre père ne fait rien ! C'est comme si le signore Volturi avait tout pouvoir sur lui et je trouve cela effrayant.

-William... j'ai peur...si notre père ne fait rien alors il ne me reste plus que toi.

-N'ais crainte Rose. Dit-il en prenant le visage de sa sœur entre ses mains. Cet homme n'est qu'un fou qui a jeté son dévolu sur toi, mais moi vivant il ne t'aura jamais !

Ces quelques paroles rassurèrent Angélica, son frère était là pour la protéger. Le signore Aro commençait vraiment à l'effrayer. Elle craignait qu'il ne soit devenu fou comme le disait son frère.

Vers la fin du moi de décembre, on ne sait pourquoi le roi décida de rentrer en guerre contre la France, Angélica appris par son père que c'était le signore Aro qui le lui avait conseillé, elle essaya de le raisonner mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Cet homme avait maintenant une forte emprise sur lui. Et en plus de ça le roi ordonna à William de le suivre. Une autre idée brillante du signore Volturi. Se disait-elle. Elle n'était pas dupe, il éloignait tout ses proches cela était plus qu'évident. C'est pourquoi elle décida de lui envoyer une lettre quelques semaines après le départ de son frère.

_17 Janvier 1711_

_Signore,_

_Vos témoignages et signes d'affections ainsi que vos regards __passionnés me touche profondément, mais m'effrayais tout autant. Comment puis-je être ce que vous voulez que je sois ?_

_C'est avec chagrin que je vous ai renvoyé les présents que vous m'aviez offert. Je ne vous ai jamais donné la moindre raison de me les offrir. Je vous en prie donnez les à une dame qui mérite d'avantage votre affection._

_Ne pensez surtout pas que je vous insulte en vous disant cela... mais vous êtes un hommes marié permettez-moi de vous le rappeler, alors je vous en prie n'insistez plus. Qui y a-t-il de changé soudain ? Rien de bon se sortira de cette histoire._

_Je vous ordonne dès lors de me laisser cela devient trop pour moi._

_Veuillez me pardonner ces dures paroles. Malgré cela je vous souhaite une bonne année puissiez-vous être un homme comblé. _

_Bien à vous, __Principessa Angélica Di Rosebourg_

_P.S. Brûlez cette lettre ! Et ne cherchez plus à me revoir !_

Après une telle lettre elle espérait qu'il la laisserait en paix, il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas tout avoir juste en claquent des doigts. Mais se serait mentir que de dire qu'elle ne le trouvait pas attirant. Elle savait que si il était en face d'elle, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de tomber dans ses bras. Angélica ce doutait bien que cette lettre risquait de le rendre furieux, mais qu'importe, là il était allé trop loin! il avait osé lui enlever son frère!

Deux semaines plus tard Vittorio le demi-frère d'Angélica arriva au manoir, pour la tenir informée de ce qui se passait à la cour. Vittorio s'installa petit à petit au manoir et tenait compagnie à sa demi-sœur en l'absence de William. Angélica et Vittorrio n'avaient jamais étaient très proche malgré les efforts de celui-ci. Elle trouvait qu'il avait en comportement étrange quand il était avec elle. Il la suivait partout et cela commençait à l'agacer, même William n'était pas aussi protecteur. Mais elle devait bien admettre que la compagnie de son demi-frère lui faisait du bien, ainsi elle se sentait moins seule. Mais même à cet instant l'ombre d'Aro hantait toujours ses pensées.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Volterra. 2 Février 1711. Point de vue externe :

Dans un des salons de la tour ce trouvait Marcus, il lisait un livre quelque peu ennuyeux, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Caïus. Celui-ci semblait préoccupé, il marchait de long en large dans la pièce. Marcus l'observait sans aucune expressions.

-Que t'arrive-t-il mon frère ? Demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

Caïus se stoppa et le fixa surprit par sa question.

-Enfin mon frère n'as-tu point remarqué le comportement étrange d'Aro ces temps-ci ?

Bien sûr que Marcus l'avait remarqué...depuis le début il avait senti un nouveau lien chez Aro, un lien très puissant voir même indestructible, un lien blanc, « une âme-sœur » et « la sua cantante ».

Aro avait fait une belle trouvaille.

-En effet. Répondit simplement Marcus.

-Une méprisable humaine, elle le détourne de ses priorités, nous devons intervenir. Il faut y mettre bon ordre et au plus tôt ! Cria presque Caïus.

-Calme toi mon frère, dit moi plutôt ce que tu as en tête.

-Pourquoi ne pas la lui offrir... puisque qu'il la désir tant, ce serait le moins que nous puissions faire pour notre frère. Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-C'est donc cela que tu avais en tête. Soupira Marcus soudainement lassé.

-Cette idée ne te plaît guère à ce que je vois ?

-Tu as raison sur un point cette situation ne peu plus durer. Mais comment comptes-tu la ramener ici ?

-L'enlever pendant la nuit du 26 Février.

-Ses proches remuerons ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Répondit Marcus.

Caïus afficha alors un sourire maléfique:-Pas s'ils la croient morte !

-Je vois... mais c'est tout de même une princesse...

-Une bâtarde...et rien d'autre. Trancha Caïus avec dédain.

-Une princesse tout de même et l'âme-sœur de notre frère ! Répondit Marcus.

Caïus semblait étonné d'une telle révélation.

-Impossible ! Murmura-t-il.

-C'est pourtant la vérité. Le sang de cette jeune personne chante pour lui.

-Qu'importe, il ne la veut que pour son sang, il ne compte point la transformer ! Dit Caüs à lui-même comme pour se rassurer.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Moi je pense le contraire Continua Marcus. Aro est tombé amoureux pour la première fois.

-Si tu le dis. Lui concéda Caüs peu convaincu de ce dernier argument. Mais pour en revenir à notre plan ? Je partirai le 22 février avec Démétri, Félix et Alec et nous la ramènerons ici !

-Soit ! Soupira Marcus pressé de se morfondre à nouveau.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Manoir Di Rosebourg 26 février 1711 : Point de vue d'Angélica :

Le carillon sonnait 22h et pourtant je ne dormais point...non je m'étais habillée pour sortir faire une promenade nocturne à cheval. J'avais prévenue l'écuyer que je sortais en secret bien sûr. Je me dirigeais vers mon cheval en silence et l'écuyer me dit :

-Faites bien attention à vous altesse et si vous pouviez revenir avant minuit...

-N'ayez crainte je serai là à l'heure.

Il hocha la tête puis me laissa. Je montai sur mon cheval et partie en direction de la falaise, j'avais toujours apprécié cet endroit, la lune était pleine et ses rayons éclairaient suffisamment le chemin, une fois arrivée je m'avançai vers le bord de la falaise et mit assise. C'est souvent ici que je venais pour réfléchir, La falaise avait en fait une forme de ''C'' permettent à l'eau de mer de s'y engouffrer. Je n'avais plus de nouvelle de mon frère ni d'Aro. J'étais seule ! Que dois-je faire ? Peut-être sollicité l'aide du signore Volturi ? « pensez à ce que je peux vous offrir » c'était ses mots. Était-il vraiment sérieux ? Quel est sa place dans mon cœur ? Pour être honnête je n'en savait rien d'un côté il m'attirait et de l'autre il me terrifiait. Je soupirai, que faire ?

J'ignore combien de temps je suis restée là à contempler l'horizon quand soudain j'entendis un bruit derrière moi je me relevais et regardais vers la forêt, mon cheval était un peu agité.

-Qui va là ?! Demandais-je personne ne répondit, puis j'entendis un craquement. Qui est là?! Criais-je.

-Moi ! Répondit une voix que je connaissais bien.

Un homme sortit des ombres de la forêt, il s'avança et un rayon de lune me permit de voir son visage, c'était mon demi-frère !

-Vous... vous m'avez fait peur! Murmurais-je d'une voix tremblante de colère.

-Bonsoir ma sœur, désolé ce n'était pas mon attention, je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes dehors à cette heure?

-C'est mes affaires! Vous, pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi?

-Je voulais savoir où vous alliez. Dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Il n'ait pas convenant pour une jeune femme de sortir la nuit. Qui attendiez-vous ? Ne me dites pas que c'est cet homme ?

-Arrêtez vous êtes ridicule mon frère !

-Vraiment ?

- De quoi avez-vous si peur dis-moi ?

-Je n'ai peur de rien vous faîtes fausse route, ma soeur. Assura Vitorrio.

-Puisse que vous le dîtes, maintenant laissez-moi seule s'il vous plaît. Dis-je le lui faisant un signe de la main pour le congédier.

Il ne dit rien. Je vis de l'inquiétude dans son regard, il pâlit puis sans me lâcher des yeux il me dit:

-Nous voilà bien seuls. Soupira t-il.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demandais-je doucement.

Il sembla hésiter un moment, puis se décida :- Pour vous faire une proposition.

-Une proposition ? Demandais-je à la fois surprise mais méfiante et puis était-ce vraiment l'heure approprié pour faire une proposition?

-Très bien ! Dit-il comme si il perdait patience et en me tutoyant brusquement. Vois-tu malgré les apparences je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là, je ne voulais pas non plus que ça se passe ainsi, mais sache que j'ai toujours eu de l'affection pour toi -il fit une pause- Même plus que de l'affection...

-Comment ça ? ''Plus que de l'affection'' ?

Je commençais vraiment à avoir peur. De long frissons me parcouraient le corps.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle...ma belle petite sœur.

Le regard qu'il me lançait me fit frémir de dégoût, ses yeux brillaient de concupiscence et ne semblaient plus vouloir se détourner de mon corps, j'eus soudain l'envie de fuir, mais où aller ? Il n'y avait qu'une issu hélas ! Mais ce regard...je ne le supportait pas ! Il me brûlait la peau. Pourtant devant mon air perplexe, le visage de Vittorio afficha de la déception.

-Tu n'a dont jamais vue l'effet que tu me fais, la passion que j'éprouve pour toi ! Il s'approcha doucement.

-Oh ciel...Murmurais-je, refusant d'y croire. Depuis quand ?

-Depuis huit ans, la première fois que je t'ai vue à la cour, tu venais d'avoir douze ans. Ses épaule s'abaissèrent comme si elles portaient le poids du monde. J'ai tellement honte, j'ai pourtant tout fais pour te bannir de mes pensés, j'ai essayé de résister à ses sentiments impurs que tu m'inspirais...mais ton image c'est gravé dans mon esprit. C'est pourquoi je te propose ceci : si tu tiens tant au trône et à ta liberté...épouse-moi ! Et nous régnerons ensemble.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur:-Comment ?! Tu es complètement fou ! Dis-je en le tutoyant soudainement moi aussi. Jamais ! Si je dois régner avec quelqu'un ce sera avec mon frère William et...

Vittorio se rua sur moi et m'agrippa violemment le poignet gauche, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

-Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom ! Hurla t-il plein de fureur. Je le hait ! Ce misérable a toujours été entre nous ! C'est lui qui m'a toujours empêché de m'approcher de toi.

-Et tant mieux ! Rétorquais-je en lui donnant une gifle de ma main libre. Je pari qu'il avait vue clair dans ton jeu, il n'a fait que me protéger de toi ! Quand il reviendra de la guerre il te tuera !

-Il est mort ! Dit Vittorrio avec une sourire sombre.

A l'écoute de ces mots mon visage se décomposa et perdis toute ses couleurs. William mort ? Non il mentait.

-Tu mens ! Criais-je en sentant les larmes me piquer les yeux.

-Je t'aime Angélica !

-Démence ! Criais-je.

Il poussa un cri de rage et me saisit vivement par les épaules.

-Tu n'a donc aucune pitié ?! Toi ! Si douce, si tendre. Je t'offre mon cœur et tu me repousse !

-Tu es bien à plaindre, mais non ! Je n'ai aucune pitié pour toi ! Tu dis m'aimer ? Non la seule chose que tu veux c'est me posséder, moi ! Ta sœur ! C'est bien là l'œuvre du démon !

-Dis oui, je t'en prie ! Cria t-il désespéré.

-Non ! Je refuse de t'épouser et crois-tu seulement que notre père approuvera une union aussi perfide ?!

-Il n'aura pas son mot à dire et je m'occuperai de lui en temps voulu.

C'était un vrai cauchemar, le feu de l'enfer brûlait dans les yeux de mon demi-frère, il me dévisageait avec tant de convoitise que je cru un instant que j'allais vomir !

-Tu es fou !

-Peut-être, mais c'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui à fait naître ces sentiments en moi, qui à répandu tous ce mal, ce venin qui me tue. A toi de m'en guérir !

-Lâche-moi ! Va t'en ! Tentais-je vainement.

Mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Je ne parvenais pas à le résonner, il resserra sa prise sur mes épaules.

-Non, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi ! Laisse-moi t'aimer !

Il me serra dans ses bras, je me débattit autant que je le put mais j'étais brisée par son étreinte, il me broyait presque.

-Lâche-moi ! Ne me touche pas démon !

-Je t'en prie...Murmura t-il dans mon cou. Ne me repousse pas, je t'aime tellement !

Il releva la tête et essaya de m'embrasser, mais je détournais la mienne.

-C'est mal ! Arrête ça, c'est un péché immonde !

Il se prit à rire, un rire amer et froid. Je le sentit lâcher une de mes épaules, puis saisir l'arrière de mon crâne pour me forcer à le regarder. Il approcha son visage du mien et huma mon parfum.

-Un péché ? Oh non Angélica, aimer une femme telle que toi n'est pas un péché...c'est une fatalité.

Il me sourit tendrement, mais son sourire me glaça d'effroi. Puis il m'attira brusquement à lui, plaquant tel un fer rouge ses lèvres sur les miennes ! Le baiser était atrocement brûlant, bien que ne croyant pas en Dieu je pouvais entendre le rire de Satan au-dessus de moi, riant de ma détresse et du péché qui venait de se coller à ma peau ! Je me débattit, s'en était trop ! Je ne supportait plus cette humiliation. Voyant qu'il ne me lâchait pas, je lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il poussa un petit cri de douleur et sa main s'abattit sur ma joue.

-Pauvre sotte ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ?! Je t'aime ! Sois à moi !

Il tendit la main pour m'attraper de nouveau, mais cette fois je repoussait son geste avec fureur.

-Ne me touche pas ! Criais-je. Être à toi ! Jamais ! Je préfère mourir que de te suivre sur cette pente de l'enfer !

-Tu ne m'échappera pas Angélica !

-Ah vraiment ?

Sans plus réfléchir je me retournai vers le vide et sauta.

-Non ! Hurla Vittorrio.

Je me laissais tomber, si mon frère était vraiment mort alors je n'allais pas tarder à le retrouver. Le vent me fouetta le visage quand enfin mon corps fut absorbé par les eaux glaciales et une douleur intense parcouru tout mon corps comme si je venais de m'écraser contre du marbre. Je ne cherchais pas à me débattre, la mort allait bientôt arriver pour moi. Toute ma vie défila sous mes yeux, mais la seule chose que je voyais c'était **lui** ! Notre rencontre, il est le seul à avoir deviné qui j'étais réellement, le seul à avoir animé ma vie, le seul que j'aurai sans doute aimé. Maintenant tout était fini... Puis je sentis qu'on m'agrippait le bras droit « la mort est là ! » me dis-je. Sans savoir comment ni même pourquoi je me sentit tiré vers le haut puis sortit de l'eau le vent de la nuit me fit frisonner. Mon corps me faisait atrocement souffrir.

-Alors ?! Entendis-je.

Je sentais que quelqu'un me portait.

-Elle est vivante maître ! Déclara l'homme qui me portait, j'avais les yeux mi-clos.

-Incroyable ! Dit un autre.

-Amenez-la moi dans la calèche !

Je me sentis déposée avec délicatesse sur les genoux d'un homme.

-Mon frère a bon goût. Dit-il en caressant ma joue. Son parfum est si agréable et quel jolie minois. Elle nous a bien facilité la tâche cette petite humaine. Maintenant rentrons !

La calèche avança et je ne comprenais rien à ce qui m'arrivait.

-C'est une bien belle humaine maître.

-N'est-ce pas Alec ? Mon frère est un homme chanceux. C'est un présent qui le comblera de joie j'en suis sûr... Son rire diabolique me glaça d'effroi. - oui Aro m'en sera très reconnaissent de lui offrir « la sua cantante. »

_A suivre..._

_XXX_

_"la sua cantante/ sa chanteuse"_

_Et voilà les choses on enfin bougés! J'espère que ça vous a plût. Mais dîtes-moi...vous l'aviez vu venir le passage avec Vittorio? Je sais ça peut paraître bizarre mais il avait qu'il y ai des histoires d'inceste à l'époque et Lamia22 et moi trouvions que ça pouvait être un sujet intéressant. _

_Hormis cela...donc Angélica est aux portes de la mort, William est-il mort lui aussi? Va t-elle enfin devenir un vampire ou simplement mourir comme elle le voulait à la base?_

_Vous saurez tout ça dans le prochain chapitre et encore merci pour vos commentaires._


	8. Renaissance

**Volterra. Point de vue externe :**

Caïus avait ramené Angélica au palazzo dei priori. Il ordonna immédiatement à Alec de priver Aro de son odorat pour quelques heures. Ce dernier se demandait d'ailleurs ce que pouvait bien fabriquer son frère. Quant à Marcus, il demanda à Carlisle de bien vouloir s'occuper de la jeune femme et de soigner ses blessures. Heidi qu'en à elle fut chargée de changer les vêtements d'Angélica qui était toujours inconsciente.

Carlisle constata qu'une forte fièvre s'était emparé d'elle à la vérité elle était en train de mourir tout doucement. Il fit part de son état de santé à Marcus qui savait déjà que l'humaine ne passerait pas la nuit. Il demanda donc à Caïus d'aller chercher Aro.

Caïus est donc aller chercher son frère dans son bureau, avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Quand il entra dans le bureau, Aro l'attendait déjà le visage neutre.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues mon frère ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu verras mon frère... Viens avec moi. Dit Caïus en se dirigent vers la sortie, sentant qu'Aro ne le suivait pas il lui dit:-S'il te plaît... J'ai un présent pour toi.

Intrigué par ce comportement qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et plus curieux que jamais Aro fini par le suivre dans le couloir.

-Je peux savoir si ce... ''présent'' est lié à ton absence de ces derniers jours mon frère ? Se hasarda Aro.

-Il l'est, je te promet que tu ne seras point déçu mon frère! Répondit simplement Caïus, se bornant à garder une attitude énigmatique.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite vers une porte devant laquelle se tenait Alec. Caïus regarda son frère et lui dit :

-Elle est là! Lui déclara Caïus.

Aro le regarda perplexe : -Je te demande pardon ?

Caïus mit une main fraternel sur l'épaule d'Aro et dit:- Marcus et moi-même avons pensés que tu as besoin de compagnie... Quelqu'un de plus enjoué, plus jeune que nous et... moins froid que ta femme. Dit-il avec un léger rire.

Il fit ensuite signe à Alec de rendre à Aro son odorat. Celui-ci s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Puis l'odeur d'une jeune humaine s'étendit jusqu'à eux. Aro fut soudain subjugué par cette délicieuse odeur, qu'il reconnu aussitôt. Caïus ouvrit la porte et l'odeur s'intensifia tellement qu'Aro cru devenir fou. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et s'approchèrent doucement du lit où **elle **était étendu.

-Tu te souviens comme tu la voulais et bien elle est à toi maintenant. Elle nous à bien facilité la tâche ton humaine.

Il lui tendit ensuite la main et Aro la pris avec empressement, en à peine deux secondes il rompit le contact. Aro parut surprit mais se ressaisit et regarda de nouveau « son humaine » en souriant.

-Et bien mon frère... cette fois tu t'es surpassé et je ne sais comment te remercier. Déclara-t-il.

Caïus sourit visiblement fier de lui.

-Mais de rien tout le plaisir est pour moi... bien je vais vous laissez tout les deux...

-Elle est mourante ? N'est-ce pas ? Demanda subitement Aro.

-Oui... d'après Carlisle elle va bientôt mourir. Alors profite de ses dernières heures avant qu'elle ne meurt.

Sur ces mots Caïus quitta la chambre laissant son frère seul avec la jeune femme. Aro s'approcha encore du lit et s'y assit tout près d'elle, ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade sur les oreillers et sa peau était très pâle et sa respiration faible. Il huma son parfum tout en dégagent une mèche de son beau visage. Les battements de son cœur étaient lents, trop lent. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine de la voir dans cet état. Ce n'était plus la combative jeune femme du manoir.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt non... il voulait la garder auprès de lui pour l'éternité. Il posa sa main gauche sur son front pour l'apaiser et un flot d'image défila dans sa tête. Il put voir tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Finalement il était ravi que le demi-frère d'Angélica lui ai également facilité la tâche, bien qu'il ai envie de l'égorger, mais ce misérable humain ne méritait pas d'être tuer de sa main. Il vit aussi qu'elle avait pensé à lui au moment où elle avait crut mourir, ce qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres d'Aro.

Puis tout doucement elle ouvrit les yeux. Et fixa Aro qui retira sa main de son front.

-Vous ! Murmura-t-elle surprise.

Aro lui sourit.

-Bonsoir votre altesse, vous m'avez manqué. Comment vous sentez-vous ma tendre?

-J'ai mal...Où suis-je ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible pour un humain.

-Dans votre nouvelle demeure, ma chère. En sécurité.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi, je ne veux pas rester ici! Dit-elle apeurée.

-J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit impossible, pour votre bien vous devez rester ici !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Parce qu'on vous croit morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Les yeux d'Angélica s'agrandirent devant cette révélation.

-Vous mentez !

-Pourquoi doutez-vous de ma parole douce Rose ? Cela me vexe.

-Je ne vous crois pas !

-Bien sûr que si vous me croyez ma charmante. Mon frère vous à sauvé la vie grâce au ciel, vous perdre aurait était que pure gâchis. Vous êtes sous ma protection maintenant.

-Je n'ai nulle besoin de votre protection...oh ! J'ai tellement mal à la tête. Soupira-t-elle. Allez-vous en je vous en prie. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir.

-Je ne le peux ni ne le veux, ma chère. Le médecin m'a informé que vous êtes très malade...

Elle le regarda terrifiée et cela attristait beaucoup Aro. Elle semblait hésiter un moment puis elle posa sa question.

- Je vais mourir..., murmura-t-elle pour elle même. Je le sens, qu'espérez-vous encore de moi ?

« Tout ! » pensa Aro, mais elle était déjà assez effrayé comme ça inutile d'en rajouter. Il eut un silence, quand il parla :

-Cela dépend...

-De quoi parlez vous, je ne comprend pas ?

-Je souhaite que mes prières s'exaucent enfin, ma douce, votre vie n'a plus de sens n'est-ce pas ?Il semble qu'il ne vous reste plus aucune raison de vivre je me trompe ?

Angélica le regarda les larmes aux yeux lui laissant voir sa souffrance.

-Mais je veux vous y faire reprendre goût, briser votre souffrance et vous offrir une autre vie... la vie que vous mérité, digne de vous... et ce serait pour l'éternité ! Et la maladie, la mort ni même le temps, ne pourraient plus jamais vous atteindre.

Il approcha son visage du sien, mais elle eut un mouvement de recule.

-Vous me faites peur...murmura-t-elle.

Aro soupira devant tant de crainte et de méfiance, mais il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Il sortit soudain de ses pensés quand il l'entendit parler.

-Vos yeux, ils sont noires comment est-ce possible ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il fallait qu'il se décide devait-il vraiment transformer une humaine tel qu'Angélica ?

Elle serait pourtant un être encore plus magnifique en vampire. Mais une fois des leurs, il serai sans doute difficile à la dompter, mais d'autre part cela risquerait d'être amusant comme défi, se dit Aro en ferment les yeux. Pourtant il savait déjà qu'elle refuserait de lui obéir et c'est ce qui l'amusait follement. Caïus et Marcus avaient peut-être raison en fin compte, il lui fallait une présence jeune à ses côtés, Aro avait jeté son dévolu sur elle, inconsciemment il approcha son nez de la chair de l'humaine qui frissonnait de peur. Il huma encore une fois son odeur enivrante avec une vitesse surhumaine Aro se coucha sur elle et déposa des baisers écument dans son cou délicat.

-Que faites vous...,dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Votre peau est douce...si douce. Murmura Aro qui commençait à perdre tout son contrôle.

Aro releva la tête et se mordit le poignet droit, il voulait créer un lien encore plus unique entre elle et lui. Un lien qu'il n'avait jamais créé avec aucun autre humain qu'il avait transformé « le lien du sang » c'était un très ancien rituel que son propre créateur avait fait avec lui, c'était une sorte de protection le créateur et sa création ressentent tout entre eux... la joie, la colère, et la souffrance... oui la souffrance était souvent ce qui les unissaient. Ils sont unies à jamais, une part d'Aro vivra en elle et une part d'Angélica vivra en lui, mais un tel lien avait des inconvénients le créateur et sa création seront incapable de se tuer l'un l'autre. Ce n'était pas une décision qu'Aro prenait à la légère et c'est pourquoi Angélica n'en sera jamais rien, il garderait ce secret pour lui.

Il aspira son propre sang et attrapa l'arrière de la tête de Rose puis plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'avait plus la force de ce débattre. Le sang d'Aro coula dans la gorge d'Angélica, qui poussait des gémissements de dégoût. Quand il brisa le baiser et que son regard croisa celui de la jeune humaine dont il refusait d'admettre en être tombé éperdument amoureux il eut comme un pincement au cœur. Elle le regardait comme si il était un monstre. Aro se ressaisit et lui dit :

-Venez avec moi je peux encore vous sauver Rose...

-Pourquoi me dîtes vous cela alors que vous savez bien que vous ne pouvez plus rien pour moi. Dit-elle sèchement.

-Oh...soupira-t-il. Quel entêtée vous faîte ma chère, ne soyez point sotte cela ne vous correspond guère.

-Allez au diable Aro, vous et tout les autres hommes !

Aro fut blessé par ces paroles c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Mais elle l'avait prononcé de façon dure, sans aucun sentiment.

-Je comprends votre colère envers la gente masculine, mais tout les hommes ne sont point mauvais.

-Allez-vous en, laissez moi seule.

Aro perdit son sourire et la regarda d'un air sombre.

-Vous ne me laissez guère le choix, Angélica, un jour vous me remercierez.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il la serra dans ses bras et sans plus attendre il la mordit au cou sans aucune retenue. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur. Qu'importe ce dit Aro, il pouvait se passer de son avis. Sa patience était à bout. Elle l'avait mit en colère. Il voulait qu'elle ait aussi mal que lui. De toute façon dans les deux cas elle allait mourir.

-Non...arrêtez vous me...faite mal...ah...arrêtez ! cria-t-elle.

Son sang s'écoulait dans la gorge d'Aro, le sang le plus pure et le plus exquis qu'il ait jamais goûté au court de ses trois millénaires d'existence. Cette arôme était indescriptible Aro entra alors dans sorte de transe savourant ce sang qui ne chantait que pour lui. Ses mains exploraient le corps frémissent de peur de l'humaine qu'il désirait de tout son être, répondaient aux faibles coups d'Angélica par des caresses. Il la serra contre son corps profitant une dernière fois de sa chaleur. Une douleur épouvantable s'empara d'elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être brûlée vive. Ce feu la consumait lentement... très lentement Angélica essayait de retenir ses cris mais cela était impossible. Quand à Aro les cris de la jeune femme lui déchirait le cœur ou du moins ce qu'il en restait puis il ne savait pas par quel miracle il parvient cesser de boire son sang, mais continua de lécher avec délice la plaie qui lui avait infligé. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Votre corps est en train de mourir, n'y faites point attention. Nous passons tous par là.

-Ma tête...est brûlante ! Hurla t-elle sans l'écouter.

-Vous serez bientôt comme moi, j'espère que lorsque vous vous réveillerez vous me regarderez d'une façon différente.

Il embrassa son front et partie de la chambre. La laissant seule avec sa douleur. Une fois hors de la pièce Aro ordonna à Démétri de la surveiller et de le prévenir quand elle sera réveillée de sa transformation, il se maudissait de la laisser seule mais il ne pouvait plus résister... maintenant il fallait qu'il informe le clan de l'arrivé d'un nouveau membre, il avait plusieurs chose à décider. Il partit vers la salle des trônes pour informer ses frères de ces nouvelles circonstances. Les hurlements d'Angélica raisonnait dans sa tête, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que le sort le saisissait, que le temps aurai raison de lui, qu'il allait regretter son geste. -Mon dieu qu'ais-je fait ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Point de vue d'Angélica :

Le noir, il fait si noir, suis-je morte, je ne sens plus mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine. Il s'est arrêté, je l'ai sentis, le temps aussi. Le feu qui m'avait consumé il y a peu s'était éteint, mon corps ne me faisait plus mal, j'étais bien...oui j'étais bien. C'est donc ce que l'on ressent quand la vie vous quitte ? Soudain des images me vinrent en tête comme des flashs de ce qui s'était passé, Aro, je voyais son visage, ses lèvres couvertes de sang...mon sang et surtout le baiser ensanglanté qu'il m'avait donné. A ce souvenir j'ouvris immédiatement les yeux, j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits, mais j'étais complètement perdue, j'étais toujours dans la même chambre,mais elle me semblait différente. Je pouvais distinguer chaque détail, des meubles, des tableaux le moindre petits fils des rideaux, ma vue avait changé, je me levais lentement de mon lit et marchait dans la pièce, cette chambre était digne d'une reine, les murs étaient ornés d'or et les tableaux étaient peins par des artistes célèbres.

J'étais désorienté. Des sons que je n'avais jamais entendu résonnaient dans ma tête, des bruits de pas, des murmures. Je tombais à terre les mains sur mes oreilles, ces bruit me faisait tourner la tête. Les odeurs qui m'entouraient, elles aussi étaient étranges, je sentais différente tout en restant la même. C'était comme si chaque image, odeur et son étaient incroyablement intensifié. Aro m'avait fait quelque chose, je me relevais et m'approcha de la porte, je tendis la main vers la poignet quand je remarquais une chose terrifiante, la blancheur de ma main comme Aro, comme un cadavre. Il n'y avait plus de chaleur, j'avais peur, peur de comprendre. Mais c'était pourtant clair ma vie humaine était terminée.

Surmontant mon choque, je pris la poignet dans ma main, pour ouvrir ignorant ce qui ce trouvait derrière cette porte, mais un bruit de craquement ce fit entendre, je venais d'arracher la poignet même ma force avait était décuplé. Je lâchais la poignet qui tomba dans un bruit sourd, je tirais délicatement la porte et sortie, elle donnait sur sur un couloir assez large où il y avait des murs de pierre, avec des lustres et de nombreux tableaux et d'autres portes, il n'y avait aucune lumière du soleil, je marchais dans ce couloir qui menait à un escalier en pierre lui aussi, cet endroit avait une allure très médiévale. Je descendis cet escalier avec une vitesse qui me stupéfia en même pas une seconde je me retrouvais en bas, je regardais autour de moi, il y avait plusieurs couloirs et d'autres portes, je 'avançais dans le petit hall où il s'y trouvait quelques meubles et un grand miroir.

Quand je passais devant celui-ci je me stoppais net. J'étais figé devant le miroir, mon corps il avait avait changé, mes cheveux étaient plus longs et plus foncés presque noires et m'arrivaient dans le creux de mon dos, ma peau était blanche comme neige. Mon visage était la perfection incarné. J''étais encore plus belle qu'avant et mes yeux étaient rouges pourpres presque comme ceux d'Aro. Je remarquais que mes vêtements avaient été changés, je portais une robe légère rose pale avec un corset, des bas de soie très fins et un gilet de la même couleur que ma robe. J'étais parfaite, oui parfaite plus aucuns défauts. Avant mon visage et mes courbes étaient plus enfantin maintenant elles étaient plus que féminines. Il me semblait même que ma poitrine avait une forme plus prononcée. Pour être honnête mon corps ne me déplaisait pas. Je prenais plaisir à me contempler, mais soudain d'autres images me vinrent à l'esprit « Aro » J'avais tant de question qui me tourmentait et auquel j'exigeais des réponses.

Tout à coup un claquement de porte me sortit de ma rêverie, J'allais me cacher derrière une statue dans le creux du mur et observa discrètement, je percevais deux odeurs bien distincte, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais mon instinct me disait que c'était des odeurs corporels quelqu'un approchait, j'entendis enfin des voix dans le couloir.

-Hâtons-nous, ma chère Heidi, elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

-Voyons Démétri, soit tranquille elle ne va point se sauver cette petite !

C'était une femme et un homme qui venaient d'apparaître, ils me ressemblaient... je veux dire dans la couleur de leurs yeux et de leurs peaux sans parler de leur beauté à tout les deux. Visiblement ils parlaient de moi. L'homme poursuivit :

-Je le sais, mais maître Aro veut être informé de son réveil le plus tôt possible, j'espère seulement que sa transformation est presque achevée, j'ai d'autre responsabilités que de veiller sur une nouveau-né.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètre de la statue. Je m'interrogeais sur ce que ce Démétri venait de dire « une nouveau-né » Que voulait-il dire ? Que je suis morte et que je suis revenue à la vie ?

-Avoue, cher Démétri. Poursuivit la dénommée Heidi. Qu'elle n'est point déplaisante à regarder n'est-elle pas sublime dans cette robe que je lui ai mise ?

-Ah, bien sûr que si. Soupira ce dernier d'un air rêveur. Euh... enfin..., essaya-t-il de ce rattraper en voyant le sourire moqueur d'Heidi. Elle n'est point désagréable à regarder certes, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire, voilà tout. Pourquoi le maître lui attache autant d'importance ?

-Mum... Je crois tout simplement que cette petite princesse à méchamment envoûté notre maître. Il faudra faire attention à elle... Viens Démétri allons la voir.

L'homme inclina la tête en signe d'approbation et tendit le bras gauche pour invité la dame à passer devant lui.

-Mademoiselle ! Dit-il avec un air séducteur.

-Monsieur ! Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Je les regardais s'éloigner on aurait dit deux complices qui préparaient un mauvais coup. Quant à moi j'étais complètement perdu, je sentais ma gorge me picoter légèrement c'était assez désagréable comme si j'avais soif ! SOIF ! Ce mot résonnait dans ma tête et le souvenir d'Aro qui plantait ses dents dans cou me fit frissonner, alors ce pourrait-il que tout soit vrai dans les histoires que me racontait Maria sur les Volturi, je commençais à avoir une idée de ce que j'étais devenue. Un vampire ! Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication. Je mis une main sur ma gorge, j'étais assoiffée, le sang, le sang il faut du sang, j'allais perdre le contrôle de moi-même...

Soudain un cri me sortie de mes pensées, cela venait de l'étage.

-Mais où est-elle ? Hurla une femme.

Cette voix ressemblait à celle de cette...Heidi, que j'avais vue tout à l'heure.

-Elle a dut s'éveiller quand nous étions au dîner. Conclu Démétri.

-Il faut la retrouver et vite, Démétri ne peux-tu dont point la pister ?

-Non c'est bien ça le problème... Je ne parviens pas à sentir son odeur.

-Hum... Un don peut-être ?

-Peut-être, ma chère... mais en attendant il faut la retrouver.

-Ne perdons point de temps elle n'a pas put aller bien loin !

Je savais qu'ils étaient loin et pourtant je les entendais comme si ils étaient en face de moi. Mais voilà maintenant ils me cherchent. Plus qu'une solution courir, je sorti de ma cachette et couru dans le couloir par lequel je les avais vue arriver. Cet endroit ressemblait à des souterrains, je me demandais si je reverrais la lumière du jour. Avec une rapidité surprenante je traversais le couloir pour arriver dans un autre petit hall, mais ici il n'y avait que des portes et un escalier.

-La voilà !

Je sursautais en me retournant c'était un homme d'au moins deux maîtres qui se tenait au bout du couloir. Affolée je me précipitais dans l'escalier, à l'étage encore des couloir c'est un vrai labyrinthe. Me dis-je. C'était soit gauche ou droite, sans réfléchir je pris le couloir de droite, oh ! Dieu que j'avais soif... Je les entendais arriver, j'entrais alors par la première porte que je vis et la referma derrière moi. J'examinais la pièce et me rendit compte que c'était une chambre, mais elle était moins grande que celle dans laquelle je me suis réveillée. Il y avait peu de tableaux aux murs, ici c'était surtout des bibliothèques qui ornaient les murs, il y avait aussi une cheminée, des divans puis au fond à droite un lit, ainsi qu'un échiquier.

Je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi mais je sentais une certaine mélancolie et de la tristesse dans cette chambre. De la tristesse... oui c'était ce que je ressentais en ce moment je m'assis dans un coin de la pièce, je sentais les larmes me montrer aux yeux, j'entourais mes genoux de mes bras en laissant reposer ma tête sur mes genoux. J'avais peur, je voulais rentrer chez moi ! Voir mon frère je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il sois mort. Et ces picotements dans ma gorge se transformèrent en feu. C'était horrible, je poussais quelques gémissements, et mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues froides. Soudain une porte intermédiaire s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme assez grand avec des cheveux bruns,longs jusqu'aux épaules, il portait une toge noir, il ressemblait un peu à Aro. En me voyant il parût surprit, mais son visage redevient neutre aussitôt. Il s'approcha de moi et s'agenouilla. Il plongea son regard dans le mien plein de larme et me dit :

-Bonjour, mon enfant vous êtes enfin réveillée ! Il s'approcha sa main de mon visage, mais instinctivement j'eus un mouvement de recule. Il me sourit faiblement et poursuivit:- N'ayez crainte, je ne vous veux aucun mal, Je me nomme Marcus, vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Il tendit à nouveau sa main vers moi et me caressa la joue en essuyant mes larmes.

-Ainsi dont un vampire peu pleurer ? C'est très impressionnant d'ordinaire un vampire ne peux pas pleurer. Venez mon enfant.

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes et m'aida à me relever.

-Je vous dirais tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, je le contemplais il semblait déprimé et je compris que cette chambre était la sienne, à n'en point douter.

-Pourquoi pleurez-vous mia cara ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je le pris dans mes bras, et mes larmes reprirent de plus bel. Mon geste le surprit énormément mais au bout de quelques secondes il m'encercla de ses bras. Puis j'entendis toquer à la porte.

-Entrer ! Répondit Marcus.

-Maître Marcus, excusez-moi de vous importuner, mais la nouveau-née s'est enfui de sa chambre, nous la cherchons depuis un moment et... « Démétri, je reconnu sa voix » Il cessa de parler, sans doute était-il surprit de me trouver ici. Voulez-vous que je m'occupe d'elle ?

-Cela iras Démétri, cette jeune fille va rester avec moi, tu peux disposer, merci !

-Bien maître.

-Une dernière chose Démétri ! L'interpella Marcus.

-Oui maître ?

-Apporte-moi la quantité de sang nécessaire pour la nourrir.

-Très bien maître !

J'entendis la porte se refermer. Marcus brisa notre étreinte et m'invita à m'asseoir avec lui sur le divan et me donna un mouchoir.

-Mon enfant, murmura-t-il. Je tenais d'abord à vous dire que c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer,Aro m'a si souvent parler de vous. Il fit une pause et continua. Savez-vous ce que vous êtes devenue ?

-Oh ! Soupirai-je. J'en ai bien une idée, monsieur.

-Voulez-vous que je vous donne confirmation ?

-Oui...

-Vous avez été changée en vampire... maintenant tout a changé, mia cara vous êtes comme nous. Vous êtes l'une des nôtres.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi, monsieur.

-Cela est impossible...

-Pourquoi je vous prie ?!

-Aro vous l'a déjà dit mia cara. Votre famille vous croit morte, il n'est donc pas question que quelqu'un vous voit.

-Mais mon frère William...

-Votre frère ?

-Il refusera de croire à ma disparition et...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, que Démétri était revenu. Celui-ci entra avec plusieurs bouteilles de sang dans les bras. Ma gorge réagit aussitôt. Le sang... je n'avais plus que cela en tête.

-Sa va aller avec elle maître ? Demanda Démétri visiblement inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiète dont pas. Soupira Marcus. Tu peux disposer et prévient Aro qu'elle est réveillée.

Démétri inclina la tête et partie de la chambre.

-J'ai tellement...murmurai-je en fixant avidement les bouteilles rouge pourpre.

-Je sais ce que vous voulez, murmura Marcus.

Il prit l'une des bouteille et avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'en verser dans un verre, je lui avais prit la bouteille des mains et avala tout le sang d'un seul trait comme toutes les autres apporté par Démétri. Le sang avait une saveur délicieuse et envoûtante j'en voulais encore plus.

-J'en veux encore...

-Je sais, mais il vous faut apprendre à contrôler votre soif, le sang humain est...

-Le sang humain ?! Dis-je choquée, ma soif était assouvi mais pour combien de temps ?

-Oui mia cara le sang humain, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus simple pour vous de vous l'apporter directement plutôt que de vous laisser en tuer un vous même.

-Je vous remercie pour cette attention.

-Quand vos yeux qui sont d'un pourpre splendide permettez moi de vous le dire, deviendrons noires cela signifiera qu'il faut vous nourrir.

-Mais je ne veux pas faire de mal aux humains !

-Hélas mon enfant, votre instinct de nouveau-né prendra le dessus sur vous pendant au moins un an.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un nouveau-né ?

-Ce que nous autres appelons un nouveau-né, est un nouveau vampire, qui pendant les premiers mois de son existence est au maximum de sa puissance, leur sang humain ce trouvent encore dans leur veines, c'est pourquoi leur force excelle la notre. De plus ils ne savent pas encore contrôler leur soif de sang.

-Donc si je comprend bien, si mon frère ce retrouvait en face de moi je lui sauterais à la gorge instinctivement.

-C'est cela. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle vous ne pouvez point vous aventurer dehors pour le moment, notre existence doit rester secrète. Maintenant je vais vous enseigner ce qu'un créateur doit apprendre à son nouveau-né. Je ne suis pas votre créateur vous le savez, mais puisque nous sommes en train d'en parler, je vais vous dire tout ce dont vous aurez besoin de savoir pour le reste de votre éternité...

_A suivre..._

_XXX_

_Cc tout le monde ! Et voilà le moment que vous attendiez tous, la transformation d'Angélica en vampire ! Lamia22 et moi avons beaucoup aimées écrire ce chapitre et le prochain sera encore mieux selon moi. _

_Alors, apparemment Angélica ne crois toujours pas à la mort de son frère, est-il encore en vie ?_

_Vous saurez ça dans le prochain chapitre et encore merci à tout ceux qui suivent. _


End file.
